Pendiendo de un hilo
by Topo Len
Summary: High school AU. Las cosas cambian al igual que las personas. Después de la muerte de los padres de Naruto a los diez años, Jiraiya se vuelve su tutor legal y se van de Konoha. Siete años después vuelve para reencontrarse con sus amigos pero se da cuenta que todo cambio. ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? ¿Porque Hinata actúa de esa forma? Y más importante, ¿Que va a hacer al respecto?
1. Capitulo I. ¡Enter! Naruto Uzumaki.

***Pendiendo**** de un hilo***

**Se entiende como aquello que esta a punto de romperse, fracturarse, destruirse, sin oportunidad a arreglos.**

**"Esta amistad esta pendiendo de un hilo"**

**Si el hilo se rompe y después se une, se hará mas corto. Se transforma en algo diferente. ¿Mejor o peor? ¿Qué importa? Solo diferente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo I. ¡Enter! Naruto Uzumaki.**

Las calles en Konoha eran tranquilas, los pájaros cantaban y los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar las casas donde sus habitantes dormían con calma. Todo parecía ser típico de un domingo soleado, pero…

— ¡Te lo digo, Ero-senin! ¡Nadie me reconocerá después de tantos años, de verás!

Un joven rubio iba seguido de un hombre mayor de aspecto cansado. Era nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, el alborotador número uno de Konoha. Iba riendo y mirando todo con un brillo especial en los ojos, recordando lo que tanto vivió en esa ciudad y cuanto la extraño estando fuera de ella. Al fin estaba en casa.

—¡Ya cállate Naruto!— le dió un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza, pero ni eso aminoró el ánimo del chico— vas a despertar a todos.

—Estoy ansioso de ver a todos mis amigos.

Jiraiya sonrió al ver a su pequeño nieto admirando todo y se dio por vencido en su intento de hacerlo guardar silencio. Suspiró escandalosamente y juntos se dirigieron al departamento dónde viviría Naruto. Lo cuido durante siete años desde que Minato y Kushina murieron en ese lamentable accidente de auto, sin embargo, el Uzumaki ya no aguantaba más estando lejos de sus amigos y así, intercambiando palabras con una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia es que se decidió que Naruto podría quedarse en Konoha sin que su tutor estuviera con él, con la condición de que se haría cargo de todos sus gastos. Jiraiya acepto y ahora ambos estaban llegando al departamento donde Naruto haría su vida de ahora en más.

— ¡Wow! Es enorme.— comenzó a reír emocionado y dejó sus maletas a un lado, admirando el lugar.

— Y más te vale cuidarlo bien.— sonrió al ver su emoción y por un momento recordó su adorado ahijado: Minato. Sacudió la cabeza para que la tristeza no lo invadiera.

— Va a ser difícil estar sin ti Ero-senin.

—¿Estarás bien?— pregunto verdaderamente preocupado.

— Nada que no pueda soportar.— sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y acto seguido le dió un gran y largo abrazo a su querido abuelo.

Permanecieron así unos segundos. Se miraron con una sonrisa y se despidieron, prometiendo que Jiraiya volvería para pasar juntos las fiestas decembrinas. Rápidamente comenzó a acomodar todo en su apartamento. Su futón, su buró y toda la ropa que tenía en el ropero que se encontraba en la habitación. Pensó en después ir a darle las gracias a la abuela Tsunade por conseguir tal apartamento tan increíble.

Una vez acabó, se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó un rico ramen. Hoy su nueva vida empezaba y no podía estar más feliz de que eso sucediera. Al fin, después de tantos años, vería a sus amigos. ¿Que habría sido de ellos? ¿Sasuke seguiría siendo el mismo chico arrogante? ¿Sai seguiría siendo igual de raro? ¿Sakura se habría vuelto aún más bonita? ¿Hinata…? Pensar en ella le provocó un nudo en la garganta.

— Nunca le di respuesta...— susurro algo ido y su cabeza viajo al pasado.

_Era una noche lluviosa. Había pasado un mes desde la prematura muerte de los padres de Naruto. Todos sus amigos lo apoyaron en todo momento, en especial Hinata, y por eso ella fue la primera en enterarse que se iría._

_— Me iré con mi abuelo,— sonrió débilmente— es la única familia que me queda._

_Hinata se quedó callada, asimilando lo que le había dicho. No podía pedirle que se quedará, Jiraiya era su única familia, sin embargo, pensar que se iría solo le destrozaba el corazón._

_— ¿V-Volveras?— preguntó con un hilo de voz, tragándose las lágrimas._

_— Sí.— dijo seguro, sonriéndole como un sol— Lo prometo._

_La semana paso y todos sus amigos le organizaron una fiesta de despedida. Naruto se iría esa misma noche y querían que se fuera con un gran recuerdo. Cada uno le deseo lo mejor y comieron hasta reventar, jugando y riendo. Cuando llegó el momento de partir, sin importarle la lluvia, Hinata fue a alcanzarlo a la salida de Konoha._

_—¡Naruto!— le gritó. El pequeño corrió a su encuentro con el paraguas que tenía y la cubrió de la incesante lluvia._

_—¿Que pasa Hina?_

_—¡M-me… me gustas!— exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder y sin verlo a los ojos._

_Naruto se quedó en shock, no sabía qué hacer, a él le gustaba Sakura, solo veía a Hinata como su amiga, su más especial y querida amiga, por eso mismo, no se atrevía a romperle el corazón._

_— S-se que te-te gusta S-Sakura, p-pero… — se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos— solo quería decírtelo, N-Naruto.— sonrió como un sol. Sonrió con el corazón en los labios, solo para él._

_Naruto no pudo hablar, solo la abrazo dejando caer el paraguas y le prometió volver._

Suspiró cansado con una pequeña opresión en el pecho. De repente quería ver a Hinata y darle la respuesta que nunca le dió. Durante ese tiempo viajando, pensó y pensó en que sentía realmente, y fue tal como lo supuso. Hinata era como una hermana para él, al igual que Sasuke, pero Sakura siempre fue la chica que lo hacía suspirar. Pese a sus malos tratos o golpes, veía en ella la mujer con quién quería estar y no siempre era así, no siempre era cruel.

—_Naruto.— lo llamó una vez. Cuando apenas tenía ocho años. Ella portaba un lindo listón rojo en su cabeza y eso la hacía ver aún más linda a ojos del rubio._

_— Sakura. — sonrió al verla—Te ves muy bonita con ese listón._

_La pequeño de cabello rosa asintió con una suave sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo, y tomo la mano del rubio para ir juntos a los columpios. Una vez ahí hablaron de sus profesores y de lo gracioso que les parecía que Kiba actuará a veces como un perro. Eran esos momentos en que Sakura se mostraba como era en verdad, esos momentos que hacían que el Uzumaki cayera más y más._

_— Oye Sakura… ¿Quién te gusta?— le pregunto cuando ambos tenían diez. Unos meses antes de la muerte de Kushina y Minato._

_—¡Sasuke!— exclamó con corazoncitos en los ojos. El rubio solo hizo una mueca de asco— ¿Y a ti?_

_— Si te lo digo te vas a enojar._

_—¡¿Es Ino?!— preguntó horrorizada._

_—¡No!— negó con una sonrisa el Uzumaki._

_—¿Entonces?_

_— Tu me gustas.— dijo como si nada, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas apiñonadas— Eres muy bonita y linda, no se que le ves al idiota de Sasuke._

_Sakura cerró los ojos intentando procesar que había sucedido. Siempre considero a Naruto su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, con quién hablar, jugar y hasta golpear, y que ahora le dijera eso la dejo muy confundida._

_— Pues tu a mi no.— prefirió ser directa._

_—¡Entonces haré que te enamores de mi!— le guiñó el ojo y salió corriendo antes de que a Sakura le saliera esa venita en la frente cada que hacía algo que la hacía enojar._

_—¡Naruto!— grito entre molesta, avergonzada y alegre mientras lo comenzaba a corretear por toda Konoha._

Terminó su ramen casi de un trago y se dió una ducha rápida, dispuesto a salir y tal vez encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos. Pensó en ir a ver a esas dos chicas que tanto rememoró en sus viajes con Jiraiya, pero la idea le hacía revolver el estómago, de todos modos, mañana las vería en la escuela. Con calma, fue caminando por Konoha, admirando a las personas pasar, algunos lo reconocieron y saludaron, alegrandose de su regreso. El viejo Teuchi salió a darle un cálido abrazo y le entregó unos cuantos cupones que, seguramente, gastaría en menos de dos días. Sonrió feliz: al fin se sentía en casa.

— He vuelto...— susurro mientras se arrodillaba ante las tumbas de sus padres.

Una pequeña lágrima surcó su mejilla y la dejo libre. Siempre extrañaría a sus padres y por eso, los iba a honrar siendo un hombre de bien, como ellos lo fueron.

— Ya verán, me volveré Hokage.— sonrió y revisando que nadie más lo estuviera viendo, comenzó a contarles todas sus aventuras con Jiraiya, en medio de risas y gritos.

La tarde llegó con el sol ocultándose y decidió ir a gastar su primer cupón a Ichiraku. Se le hizo raro no encontrarse a ninguno de sus amigos en el transcurso del día, pero decidió no darle importancia. Al salir del lugar, vio algo que lo hizo sonreír inmediatamente.

—¡Sasuke-teme!— corrió hacia él y lo tacleo mientras lo abrazaba.

— Dobe...—susurro entre sorprendido y feliz mientras se lo quitaba de encima— Pensé que la tierra te había tragado, hasta que te dejas ver, maldito bastardo.

— Siguen siendo igual de alegres.— una segunda voz muy conocida lo alertó.

—¡Sai!— exclamó a la par que lo abrazaba— ¡Estás más alto!

— Claro que si, idiota. Ya pasaron seis años.

—¡Teme!— exclamó mientras le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

—¿Naruto?— escuchó una voz ronca y seria.

—¡Gaara!— sonrió nuevamente y lo abrazo. No podía creerlo. Al fin estaba viendo sus amigos, se sentía tan feliz.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí.— y aunque su rostro no sonreía, Naruto sabía que el pelirrojo estaba feliz.

— Asumo que entraras a la preparatoria mañana, ¿No dobe?

—¡Claro que sí, teme! ¡Estoy ansioso de ver a todos mis amigos juntos!

— Te vas a sorprender...— susurro con una sonrisa marca Sai.

—¿Por que? ¿Hubo muchos cambios?

Los chicos se miraron, evaluando si sería bueno contarle a Naruto. Decidieron que si, si no le decían ellos, se enteraría solo y sería peor.

— Las cosas ya no son como antes, Naruto.— dijo seriamente el Uchiha.

— Los chicos nos seguimos llevando bien, pero ya no somos tan unidos, cada quien tomó distintos caminos.— completo Gaara.

— Respecto a las chicas… — Sasuke bufo, odiaba hablar de esas cosas, pero era Naruto, se merecía una explicación.

— Se odian.— expulsó Sai. Sasuke lo miró seriamente— ¿Que? No hay otra manera de decirlo. Se odian.

— Pero… — inmediatamente todo la alegría del Uzumaki se disipó. Había madurado, sabía que todos sus amigos no eran iguales y se irían fraccionando, así que cuando Gaara le dijo que estaban por su parte pero llevándose bien no lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo lo de las chicas lo desarmó por completo— ¿Porque? Todas eran tan unidas.

— Nosotros no sabemos nada. Ninguno de los chicos lo sabe con seguridad, solo pequeños fragmentos de la historia.

—¿Cómo?— susurro aún consternado.

Los chicos no podían darle respuesta a eso, así que dejaron que lo asimilará. Suspiró fuertemente y volvió su vista al frente.

—¿Cómo están divididas?

— Hinata, Ino, Temari y Tsuki están por un lado. Sakura, Tenten, Karin y Airi por otro.

Naruto los miró confundido. Sakura e Ino eran mejores amigas, tal vez con cierta rivalidad por Sasuke, pero había un lazo especial entre ellas. ¿Qué sucedió? Por otra parte, ¿Quiénes demonios son Tsuki y Airi?

—¿Tsuki y Airi?— pregunto.

— Tsuki llegó cuando estábamos en secundaria y Airi a mediados de la preparatoria.— comenzó el pelirrojo— Tsuki es una chica fría y altanera, es la mejor amiga de Hinata. Airi por otra parte es dulce y…—¿Cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal?

— Patética,— completo Sasuke— se parece mucho a Hinata de niña.

—¿Hinata cambio?

— Como no te imaginas.— dijo Sai con un rostro serio, angustiado— Todas cambiaron demasiado.

— No entiendo…

— No te esfuerces en entenderlo. Así son las cosas ahora Naruto, será mejor que las aceptes.

— No.— los miro decidido— Son mis amigas. ¡Yo haré que vuelvan a serlo!

Los chicos suspiraron, ya se imaginaban una reacción así por parte del rubio. Solo esperaban que cuando se golpeara con la realidad, no lo destrozara.


	2. Capítulo II Primer día

***Pendiendo de un hilo***

**_"Ya no somos los mismos niños de antes"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo II. Primer día.**

El instituto estaba a desbordar. Todos de un lado a otro. El tan esperado fin de semana había acabado y la tediosa semana volvía a comenzar. Cerca de ese lugar, en la habitación de una de las chicas más sexys y codiciadas de toda Konoha se encontraban arreglándose todas las llamadas "populares".

— Se lo que les digo,— dijo una chica de cabello plateado y ojos negros mientras se retocaba un poco el maquillaje— tengo un presentimiento. Hoy va a pasar algo.

— ¡Ay, Tsuki! ¿Que podría pasar?— una chica de hermosas curvas y cabello rubio cenizo sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga. Una vez dejó de hablar, pasó de nuevo el pintalabios rojo y se admiró en el espejo: estaba hermosa.

— De todos modos, hay que estar con cuidado.— otra chica rubia y de ojos fuertes advirtió— Tsuki tiene un don para presentir cambios.— comenzó a cepillar su cabello y atarlo en sus característicos cuatro chongos, para después delinear suavemente sus ojos. Sabía que su mirada causaba impacto, así que, ¿Porqué no aprovecharlo?

—¿Tu que piensas Hina?— le pregunto la peliplateada enchinandose las pestañas.

— Pienso que pase lo que pase, lo sabremos afrontar.— dijo con claridad, y sin miedo en su voz. Digno de la matriarca de los Hyuga, digno de la mujer más sexy de Konoha.

Pasaron diez minutos y todas las chicas salieron del complejo Hyuga, por dónde pasaban, miradas que robaban y no era para menos. Temari tenía unas piernas de impacto que, tras esas sexys medias de red nadie dejaba de verlas. Ino poseía unas curvas peligrosas, las cuales mostraba con orgullo portando sus tops y faldas bien pegadas. Hinata tenía una delantera de envidia y la daba a relucir utilizando blusas de red que cubrían apenas lo necesario y Tsuki tenía un trasero que haría desmayar a más de uno, enmarcandolo con un short bien pegado y corto.

El clima en Konoha favorecía a que lucieran sus atributos, y de todos modos, aunque no resalten sus cuerpos, su belleza era más que suficiente para que todos volteen a verlas.

El sol alumbró su llegada. Entraron como siempre, con seguridad y derrochando sensualidad. Todos las miraban, algunas con envidia y otros con morbo, sea como sea lo hacían y eso las hacía sentir poderosas, respetadas. Sabían que lo merecían, ese lugar que tenían lo ganaron y lo disfrutaban, le pese a quien le pese.

— Ogh, ahí van las estúpidas zorras.— Sakura hizo una mueca de asco al verlas pasar.

— ¡Te van a escuchar!— susurro con miedo. La chica de ojos de jade miró a Airi y vio nervios en sus orbes rojas. Rolo los ojos. "¿Cómo es que puede ser tan cobarde?" Pensó

— ¡Buenos días, chicas!— una chica de cabello rosa intenso llegó a saludarlas, seguida de la castaña de chonguitos.

— Hey, chicas.— la castaña sonrió. Miró la cara de asco de Sakura y lo supo— Acaban de pasar esas zorras, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Oh! Yo las ví saliendo de la casa de Hinata,— comenzó Karin— parecía que venían saliendo del burdel.— todas comenzaron a reír y así, entre burlas hacia las porristas decidieron entrar a su salón.

Naruto estaba de muy buen humor. En la mañana fue a buscar a Sasuke y en el camino se encontró con Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru. Se alegraron mucho de verse y prometieron salir juntos en la tarde. Cuando llegó a la residencia de los Uchiha, Itachi y Shisui lo recibieron animadamente e invitaron a desayunar. Mikoto fue tan amable como siempre e incluso Fugaku se permitió darle unas palmaditas y desearle suerte en su primer día.

—¡Estoy tan emocionado, Teme!— el rubio comenzó a reír enérgicamente mientras le contaba a Sasuke todo lo que haría.

— Que molesto eres, Naruto.— siseó al darse cuenta que desde ahora, todas sus mañanas serían así de ruidosas.

— Amaneciste de buenas.— comenzó a reír alegremente y poco antes de entrar vio en la entrada a Lee, Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, Suigetsu y Shino.

Corrió a saludarlos. Se sorprendió al saber que todos estaban en el equipo de fútbol americano a excepción de Shino y les dijo que un día iría a verlos entrenar, y tal vez entrar al equipo. Kiba lo molesto diciendo que ni en sus sueños entraría y así comenzaron a bromear como los buenos amigos que eran. Incluso Neji y Shino participaron en alguna bromas.

A los pocos minutos, Gaara y Sai hicieron acto de presencia y se unieron a la plática. Naruto pudo notar que los grupos estaban bien marcados pero no por eso se negaba a convivir juntos. Sonrió enormemente y se sintió en casa, con la familia que tanto extraño, sin embargo, la duda de cómo estarían las chicas seguía latente en su cabeza.

— Naruto.— lo detuvo Sasuke antes de entrar al salón— No hagas ningún escándalo.

El rubio lo miró confuso y entró seguido de él, no entendía a qué se refería, al menos no lo hizo hasta que vio a Hinata, Ino, Tenten y una chica de ojos negros vestidas sumamente sexys. Se quedó en shock y estaba a punto de gritar, si no fuera porque Shikamaru alcanzó a taparle la boca, hubiera sido un caos.

— A todos nos sorprendió la primera vez.— le dijo tranquilamente— Mejor siéntate.

Naruto asintió aún anonadado y suspiro, se sentó a lado de Sasuke y se dejó perder en su cabeza en lo que su profesor llegaba. Aún no lo podía creer.

Hinata estaba en shock. Su corazón se olvidó de latir una o dos veces y su boca se abrió en una expresión de suma sorpresa. No podía ser cierto. ¡Naruto había vuelto! Sintió algo cálido formarse en su pecho, pero lo desecho. Ella no sentía nada por nadie, es decir, es Hinata Hyuga, la porrista reina, la chica más codiciada, podía tener al chico que quisiera cuando quisiera, para ella el amor no existía. Entonces… ¿Porque su corazón latía tan rápido ahora que sabía que estaba de vuelta?

— Hinata...— Tsuki fue la primera en notarlo, por algo era su mejor amiga.

— No lo puedo creer.— susurro Ino.

— Pensé que no volvería.— incluso Temari se permitió sorprenderse. Sonrió para sus adentros, sabía del aprecio que Gaara le tenía al Uzumaki.

— Creo que a esto se debía tu presentimiento Tsuki.— decidió salir de su estupor— ¿Quién lo diría? El Uzumaki volvió.

— Y nada mal,— la rubia de ojos azules se mordió el labio— me encantaría probarlo cuanto antes.

— No se ve nada mal. Creo que sería de los pocos que nos faltan por probar ¿No Hina?— la ojiverde la miró con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, hablen por ustedes, yo no he tenido nada con el arrogante Uchiha.— sonrió complacida al razonar su reacción. Solo era eso: carne fresca que le encantaría probar.

— Te pierdes de un rico caramelo.— bromeo Tsuki, mientras miraba a Kankuro y le guiñaba el ojo. Este asintió en forma de saludo y le guiñó el ojo de vuelta.

— Yo no sé porque no tienes nada con mi hermano. Se gustan, ¿No?

— Me gusta, si, pero tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien más.

—¿Aun hay chicos que se te resisten?— pregunto Ino incrédula.

— Shino— bufó—, pero este semestre será mío.

Iban a seguir hablando de sus conquistas pero la profesora llegó y los mandó a sentar. Dando comienzo a la clase y un nuevo semestre.

— Muy bien Naruto, hay que celebrar que andas de regreso, ¿No?— Kiba lo abordó a la salida con ánimo.

—¡Claro! ¿Que quieren hacer?— aunque estaba deseando salir con los chicos, a lo lejos pudo divisar a la pelirosa que lo volvía loco. No pudo acercarse a ella en todo el día y era la oportunidad perfecta.

— Vamos a un bar nuevo, está cerca de aquí. Invitaré a todos los chicos.

—¿También irán las chicas?— preguntó impaciente.

— Si que te urge pasar un buen rato, eh.— comenzó a reír— Invitaré a Hina, Ino, Tsuki y Temari.

—¿Y las demás?

— Pues… — su rostro palideció— no son mucho de ese ambiente.

— Kiba.— lo miró serio—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Hoy ninguno me dejó acercarme a las chicas. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Sasuke ya me dijo que pelearon. ¿Es verdad?

— No es por mi que debes enterarte, pero es verdad eso que te dijeron. El problema principal es entre Sakura y Hinata, es lo único que se.

—¿Qué rayos pasó mientras no estaba?— susurro frustrado.

— Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos. Un día estaban bien y al siguiente se estaban matando. Pero te daré un consejo: no te metas. Es algo entre ellas y como tal, ellas deben solucionarlo.

— No puedo dejar esto así.— y sin aguantarse más, corrió hacia donde estaba Sakura junto con Tenten, Karin y una chica de cabello negro.

— ¡Naruto!— le grito, pero el rubio no regreso.

No muy lejos de ahí, las chicas estaban saliendo y pensando en lo que harían está noche. En la mañana observaron como Naruto miraba a las porristas y ellas como bichos raros. Impresionado por los cambios. Sakura pensó que iría directo con ella, pero se sentó a lado de Sasuke y el resto del día lo vio perdido en sus pensamientos. Tal vez estaba demasiado impresionado, así que cuando escucho su voz llamándola se paralizó.

—¡Sakura!— la aludida se giró y lo vio frente a ella. Estaba más alto y también más fornido. Se veía como un hombre y eso la hizo sonrojar. Se preguntó si él aún tendría sentimientos por ella.

— Volviste….— fue lo único que atino a decir.

El Uzumaki sonrió enormemente y la abrazó, levantandola por los aires. Estaba tan feliz de volverla a ver qué sentía que podría explotar. El resto de las chicas lo miraron con una sonrisa, felices de que el pequeño sol del grupo haya vuelto. Airi solo sabía de él por lo que le decían y en el momento en que Naruto la miró sintió como a su corazón se le olvidaba latir. Ese chico ojiazul frente a ella si que era muy apuesto.

— Me alegra tanto volver a verte.— sonrió Sakura una vez que la bajo.

— Por fin muestras tu fea cara, primo.— Karin le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro y este le revolvió el cabello.

— Sigues siendo igual de ruda Karin.

— Naruto,— Tenten se abrió camino a abrazarlo— es bueno saber que regresaste.

— Ya estoy en casa.— correspondió el abrazo y sonrió. Fue entonces que noto que un par de ojos rojos no le sacaban la mirada de encima.

Sakura se percató de la mirada de total confusión que Naruto le lanzó a la pelinegra y decidió presentarlos.

— Naruto, ella es Airi.— la aludida dio una corta reverencia y por la manera en que se sonrojo le recordó mucho a Hinata cuando eran niños— Es sobrina de Kurenai-sensei. Desde mediados de la preparatoria vive con ella, por eso el parecido.

Naruto asintió y prosiguió a presentarse con la chica, a lo cual Sakura le dio un zape aludiendo que ella ya lo había presentado. El rubio comenzó a reír y les preguntó si querían ir al nuevo bar con todos los chicos hoy. Las chicas se tensaron, pero antes de que Naruto preguntará, Karin dijo que irían, y rápidamente se fueron.

— Eso fue extraño.— susurro para sí y comenzó a andar a su departamento.

Recordó que no había acordado una hora con Kiba, así que decidió marcarle pero antes de poder hacerlo, a lo lejos vio al resto de sus amigas. Dudo entre ir o no, estaban muy cambiadas, pero se repitió que eran sus amigas y las alcanzó.

— ¡Hina!— la llamó una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. La aludida volteó y pudo ver nervios en su mirada, pero también más seguridad en su actuar. Por un momento sus ojos se perdieron recorriendo su cuerpo, estaba increíblemente hermosa y sexy. ¿En qué momento sucedió ese cambio?

— Naruto.— le dijo con una sonrisa seductora a la par que se acercaba y lo abrazaba— Tanto tiempo.

— Te ves hermosa.— salió de sus labios sin poderlo frenar.

— Lo sé.— le guiñó el ojo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo acercaba a las chicas.

— Naruto,— sonrió con alegría— hace años que no te dejas ver.— lo saludo la chica del desierto con un corto abrazo, pero solo eso bastó para que su perfume le erizara los vellos de la piel.

— Ya eres todo un hombre, Uzumaki.— Ino lo abrazó por un periodo más largo y le dió un pícaro beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo estremecer al rubio.

— Así que tú eres el famoso Naruto.— la chica lo miró intensamente. El rubio tragó saliva, todas desprendían sensualidad— Yo soy Tsuki— sonrió coqueta.

— Te pareces a… — comenzó a decir una vez que dejó de ver su cuerpo.

— Kakashi, ¿No? Soy su hija. Y antes de que te asombres, él no lo sabía. Embarazo a mi madre en uno de sus viajes como embajador, pero ella murió, antes de hacerlo, vino a Konoha para que Kakashi se hiciera cargo de mi y… heme aquí.

— Eso es difícil de asimilar.

— Cualquier día te cuento los detalles, si quieres a solas. — eso último lo dijo en un susurro y acto seguido le sonrió coquetamente.

— Por cierto,— comenzó Hinata. Una vez lo llamó pudo ver cómo Naruto resistía mirar a sus dos prominentes amigas— Kiba me dijo que hoy irán al nuevo bar que inauguraron en los límites de Konoha, ¿No?

— ¡Sí!— respondió exaltado, algo nervioso. Las chicas rieron. Sabían que nadie podía resistirse a ellas— Pero no pregunte la hora.— se sinceró, sintiéndose algo bobo.

— Dijo que a las siete, ¿No Hina?

— Si, creo que sí. En fin, será mejor vernos al rato. Un gusto verte de nuevo Naruto.— las chicas se despidieron de él con una sonrisa coqueta y siguieron su camino.

El chico estaba estupefacto viéndolas marchar. ¿En qué momento la tierna Hinata pasó a ser esa máquina de sensualidad? ¿Cómo es que la intimidante de Temari logró hacerle sentir esos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo? ¿Desde cuándo el tacto de Ino se le antoja sexy? ¿Y porque esa tal Tsuki se veía tan atrayente? Negó con la cabeza varias veces. No podía dejarse llevar por las hormonas. Debía averiguar qué había pasado.

Entonces, recordó que ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba el bar. Caminando a su apartamento, decidió marcarle a Kiba y ver si así despejaba su mente, pero por más que lo intentaba su cabeza solo recordaba la sensualidad de esas chicas y aunque se sentía un pervertido al pensar así en su tan adorada amiga de la infancia, no podía dejar de imaginarse que tan suaves se sentirían los senos de Hinata.

Por otro lado, las chicas iban riendo y disfrutando de las miradas del Uzumaki. Acordaron que esa noche se pondrían de lo más sexys, y, quien sabe, a lo mejor alguna sería la primera en probar al nuevo caramelo.

— Yo creo que serás tú Hina,— sonrió con picardía— no podía quitar la vista de encima de tu escote. Y no lo culpo— lo tomo con sus manos y comenzó a molestarla— si yo tuviera ese escote lo luciria solo en sostén.

— Tsuki.— comenzó a reírse— ¿Ah sí? Pues si yo tuviera ese trasero ni me molestaría en usar pantalón.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse. Ambas estaban en la habitación de Hinata. Kakashi nunca estaba, si no estaba con alguna mujer, estaba ayudando a la quinta, todos sabían que él sería el siguiente Hokage y por tanto, debía entrenar duro. Tsuki lo admiraba y le quería, pero estar sola todo el tiempo le dolía, así que se la pasaba con Hinata. Eran prácticamente hermanas.

— Hola chicas.— las saludó animadamente Hanabi, entrando sin avisar.

—¡Hana, podríamos estar desnudas!— le recrimino su hermana.

— Las tres somos chicas.— rolo los ojos.

— Hana-hime.— la molesto Tsuki— ¿Cómo está usted hoy?

— No empieces.— le lanzó una almohada y se sentó a su lado— No las ví en todo el día, pero las noticias se esparcen. Volvió Naruto, ¿Verdad?

— Sí, y más sexy que nunca.— la Hyuga mayor se sacó la blusa para ponerse un top negro bien ajustado, dando a relucir su busto.

— ¿Lo probaras esta noche?

— No si se lo robó.— Tsuki comenzó a trenzar el cabello de Hanabi y está sonrió.

Para la castaña, todas las chicas eran como de la familia, pero sobre todo Tsuki, y ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Si después de la muerte de su padre y su abuelo, ella fue quien estuvo día y noche a su lado. Gracias a Tsuki, Hinata pudo sacar la fuerza que siempre tuvo. Gracias a ella, los ancianos del clan no las trataron sólo como niñas. Incluso a Neji parecía caerle bien y eso no cualquiera lo lograba.

— Ya veremos.— le guiñó un ojo Hinata y comenzó a delinear los ojos de Tsuki y enchinarle las pestañas— ¿Te he dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos?

— No empieces de cursi,— sonrió— pensaré que me quieres llevar a la cama.

— No haré nada que tú no quieras.— le guiñó el ojo y las tres rieron.

En otro lado, se encontraban Ino y Temari. Estaban en casa de la última, dando los últimos detalles a su aspecto. Pese a que todas eran grandes amigas, entre ellas dos se entendían más. Tenían los mismos gustos, una personalidad seductora pero fuerte, incluso ambas eran rubias. Era natural que entre ambas hubiera más cohesión.

Terminaron de dar los últimos toques, cuando Ino se puso un poco de perfume y Temari se retocó el labial. Se miraron al espejo, estaban hermosas.

— ¡Wow!— dijo Kankuro al verlas pasar— Será difícil cuidarlas esta noche, están preciosas.

— No nos tienes que cuidar.— Temari le sonrió, su hermano siempre era tan protector.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal.— Ino se acercó a él y le dió un beso peligrosamente cerca de la boca, dejándole una marca— Para que sepan que tienes dueña.— le guiñó un ojo.

—¿La tengo?— pregunto coqueto y la tomó de la cintura.

— No enfrente de mí.— Temari se tapó los ojos. Jamás se acostumbraría a los coqueteos entre su amiga y su hermano.

— Temari,— comenzó a reír Ino y la abrazo— no seas así.

— Eres un descarada.— le sonrió con burla y la despeinó un poco con cariño.

— Bueno, vámonos.— Gaara hizo acto de presencia y juntos salieron de la casa donde los hermanos de la arena vivían.

Ino no se resistió de también coquetearle y decirle lo sexy que se veía, mientras que el pelirrojo correspondía sus gestos, pasándole una mano por la cintura de manera pasional. Para nadie era secreto que las hormonas a esa edad los habían dominado, y aunque no se sentían orgullosos de eso, supieron llevarlo de manera madura. El sexo era una cosa y la amistad otra.


	3. Capítulo III De frente con la realidad

*******Pendiendo de un hilo***

**"_No solo te destruiré a ti, también destruiré tus sueños"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo III. De frente con la realidad.**

La noche al fin había llegado. Todos estaban dirigiéndose al tan anunciado bar que llevaba apenas una semana de inauguración. Su popularidad se desató al ser uno de los pocos bares que aceptaba menores de edad y así, chicos de pueblos cercanos iban a divertirse a ese lugar.

Las porristas llegaron juntas. Kiba salió a recibirlas ya que había rentado un cuarto lo suficientemente grande para que estuvieran todos celebrando el regreso de Naruto.

—Chicas, que bueno que llegan.— les sonrió enormemente.

Naruto estaba enmedio de Sasuke y Kiba. Las chicas pasaron a saludar impactando a más de uno y se fueron sentando entre los chicos. De ese modo, Tsuki quedó entre Shino y Chouji. Temari entre Suigetsu y Shikamaru. Ino entre Sai y Neji y Hinata entre Naruto y Kiba.

Pidieron unas bebidas y comenzaron a platicar acerca de lo que había sido de todos, sin embargo, Naruto estaba algo preocupado, no veía a Sakura por ningún lado, pero Hinata no lo dejaba pensar mucho en eso. De tanto en tanto se pegaba a él y le sonreía coquetamente, incluso le acariciaba la pierna en ratos. Estaba enloqueciendo.

—¡Se los dije, están ahí!— escucho esa voz tan familiar y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Esa voz solo podía ser de su prima y eso solo podía significar una cosa, Sakura estaba cerca.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un grupo de cuatro chicas. La primera, de lentes, vestía un short bien ajustado y un linda blusa con escote. La segunda en entrar fue Tenten, traía una blusa algo pegada, dejando relucir sus curvas y un pantalón largo, no se veía provocadora, solo normal. Después entró la pelirosa, traía un vestido rosa corto, el cual hizo que Naruto se derritiera, pero noto que solo Rock Lee y él reaccionaban así y por último, entró la pequeña Yuhi, con una expresión de nervios y terror puro cuando vio a las porristas. Traía un pantalón blanco y una blusa azul de manga larga.

— Hola chicos,— los saludo Karin guiñandoles un ojo— perdonen la demora.

Los chicos la saludaron animadamente y acto seguido se sentó a lado de Gaara, quien estaba al final de la mesa. Naruto sintió a Hinata tensarse y vio que las expresiones de todas las chicas pasaron a ser de muecas de desagrado, incluidas las que acababan de llegar. Todas parecían tensas, menos Karin.

— Creo que mejor me voy.— Hinata se levantó visiblemente molesta.

—¿Hinata?— pregunto preocupado Naruto—¿Algo pasó?

Hinata se debatió entre decirle o no a Naruto. Ver su cara de preocupación la destrozó y finalmente se sentó, lanzando un gran suspiro.

— No cedas ante esos ojos de cachorrito, Hina,— se escuchó la fría voz de Temari— si están estás acá, yo no quiero estar.

—¿Que? ¿Solo nuestra presencia les arruinó la noche? Que sensibles.— dijo con cinismo la pelirosa.

— No se crean tan importantes.— respondió Tsuki molesta— Es solo que no respiramos el mismo aire que ustedes, perdedoras.

—Si se van nos hacen un favor. Nosotros no respiramos el mismo aire que unas zorras.— atacó Tenten.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque siguen con Karin?— se burló Hinata— Si creen que nosotras somos unas zorras, ella es el doble.

—¡Conmigo no te metas Hyuga! Sabes que vas a salir perdiendo.

— Ni en tus sueños. ¿Te recuerdo o quieres que te de otra paliza como la de hace una semana? Si no fuera porque intervino la estúpida de Tenten, esa preciosa cara tuya estaría hecha añicos.— lo último lo añadió con sarcasmo.

— A mi no me andes diciendo estúpida, zorra. Si no te hice nada ese dia fue porque…

— Porque eres una cobarde,— la interrumpió Ino— solo saben hablar pero nunca actúan.

—¡¿Quieres ver cómo actuó?!— sin esperar nada más, Tenten la sacó de los pelos al espacio libre que tenían para bailar y comenzó a pegarle.

Ino, saliendo de su sorpresa, le pegó un golpe fuerte en el estómago, sacándole el aire, aprovechó para ponerse encima de ella y comenzó a pegarle una y otra vez.

— ¡No te metas con mi cabello!— le gritó fuera de sí. No era secreto para nadie de que Ino cuidaba su cabello como un tesoro.

— ¡Dejala en paz!— Sakura se abalanzó contra ella, quedando encima y comenzando a darle de golpes. Cosa que Tenten aprovechó para comenzar a pegarle también.

—¡Maldita cobarde!— Temari se levantó hecha una furia y de un puñetazo tiró a Tenten— ¡Si quieres pelear contra alguien, pelea contra mi, estúpida!

Todos estaban en shock. Naruto no sabía qué hacer y sin darse cuenta, Hinata ya no estaba sentada al igual que Tsuki. La primera había arrastrado del cabello a Sakura por todo el piso.

— ¡No toques de nuevo a mis amigas, maldita pendeja!— le gritaba fuera de sí— Ya estoy harta de ti y tus amiguitas. Así que escúchame bien, perra. ¡No te cruces de nuevo en mi camino!

—¡No te tengo miedo!— le gritó completamente molesta y comenzó a apretarla del cuello.

—¡Te enseñaré a que lo tengas!— aunque no podía respirar bien, le dió un rodillazo en el estómago, lo cual la hizo soltarla y caer al suelo.

Tsuki, por otro lado, estaba conteniendo a Karin, la cual había ido a ayudar a Sakura.

— Tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, maldita zorra.— dijo dándole una cachetada tan fuerte que en su mejilla quedaron marcados sus dedos.

—¡No tengo nada que ver contigo estúpida! Y si hablamos de zorras, tu lo eres más.— se quitó los lentes y los lanzó a Airi, la cual estaba temblando. Comenzó a pegarle de puñetazos a Tsuki pero está también se empezó a defender.

Ino, que estaba tomando aire, se recuperó de su ira y miró a los chicos con reproche.

— ¡No se queden ahí sentados! ¡Ayúdenme!

La rubia se metió entre Temari y Tenten a separarlas, pero la castaña no cedía. Lee, quien era su mejor amigo, la detuvo con fuerza de la cintura.

—¡Déjame Lee! ¡Quiero desfigurarle la cara a esa perra!— estaba furiosa.

— ¡Solo eres una cobarde!— gritaba, queriendo abalanzarse pero Kankuro la sostenía con mucha fuerza. Ino estaba a su lado, intentando calmar a Temari.

—¡Hinata-sama!— exclamo Neji una vez la tuvo sujeta entre sus brazos— Basta.— en ese momento, la oji luna reaccionó y se calmó por sí sola, pero la pelirosa seguía molesta, iba a golpearla ahora que estaba distraída pero un rubio de ojos azules la tomó por los hombros y la contuvo.

— Para Sakura, por favor.

Tsuki seguía dándole de puñetazos a Karin, la cual aprovechaba cualquier espacio para intentar rasguñarla. Estaban tan fuera de sí, que no se dieron cuenta que eran las únicas que seguían peleando, hasta que unos brazos fuertes y una aroma único para Tsuki la tomaron por la cintura y la alejaron de la pelea. Era Shino quien la sostenía, el coraje se le esfumó enseguida y sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza.

Por su parte, Suigetsu abrazaba fuertemente a Karin contra sí. La chica se calmó al sentir sus brazos. Las cosas con Suigetsu siempre habían sido raras. No eran novios, pero tenían sus noches pasionales, tampoco eran amigos pero ambos sabían cosas del otro que nadie más. Karin se relajó y se quedó ahí un rato, sintiéndose segura en los brazos del chico de sonrisa de tiburón.

Naruto soltó a Sakura una vez vio que esta se calmó, entonces la realidad lo golpeó como un tambo de agua helada. No solo habían tomado caminos diferentes, no solo había resentimiento, ellas de verdad se odiaban. No lo entendía, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

— No lo entiendo….— susurro destrozado. Todos lo voltearon a ver— Éramos tan buenos amigos. ¿Que paso?

Sasuke bajó la mirada, sabía que eso iba a pasar. Cuando Naruto chocará con la realidad no iba a ser nada agradable, y aunque lo sabía, no le gustaba ver a su amigo, casi hermano, así de mal.

— Crecimos, Naruto. Eso pasó.— fue la Hyuga quien respondió. Se puso frente a él y tomó su barbilla, levantandola, obligándolo a verla— Lamento que te hayas enterado de esta forma, pero **ya no somos los mismos niños de antes.** Las cosas cambiaron y no es algo que puedas remediar, así que será mejor que te acostumbres, porque esta no será la última pelea que veas. Nos odiamos.— suspiró suavemente— Te conozco, eras mi mejor amigo, sé que te duele y que querrás cambiar las cosas, pero no es posible. Nuestra amistad está rota desde hace años, así que mejor déjate de mortificar y acepta el presente.

Sin mirar a nadie más, salió con la frente en alto de ese lugar, rápidamente Tsuki, Ino y Temari la siguieron. Ya no había más que hacer ahí.

Lentamente, todos fueron abandonando el bar. Sai, Sasuke y Gaara acompañaron a Naruto hasta su casa. Sabían que le dolía, pero ¿Que podían hacer? No podían forzarlas a hablar.

— ¿De verdad no saben nada?— preguntó una vez estaban dentro de su departamento.

— Deja de insistir, dobe. Nadie sabe nada.

— Y si piensas preguntarle a las chicas tampoco saldrá bien. Ningún bando te dirá nada.

El pelirrojo suspiró, él sabía algo de información. Temari era su hermana y le contó parte de la historia, pero le hizo prometer no decírselo a nadie, sin embargo, era muy observador y cada que las veía pelear con tanto ímpetu, sabía que no era odio lo que había, si no que resentimiento y mucho dolor.

— Se algo.— suspiró. Tal vez Temari lo golpearía, pero no soportaba ver a uno de sus amigos así, y sabía que si Naruto se metía tal vez él podría hacer algo que nadie más.

Los chicos lo miraron expectantes. Cerró los ojos y se tomó su tiempo para hablar. Sasuke estaba sereno pero por dentro comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Cómo podía tardar tanto? Sai lo miraba con una sonrisa, intentando animarlo, él era el único que sabía que Gaara tenía parte de la información, pero nunca lo forzó a dársela. Por otra parte, Naruto no dejaba de verlo, estaba ansioso y que todos estuvieran tan callados lo ponía peor.

—¡Gaara!— grito desesperado— Ya di algo.

— El principal problema radica en Sakura y Hinata. Poco después de que te fuiste, hubo una pelea muy fuerte entre ellas dos, nadie sabe lo que pasó en esa pelea, pero su amistad comenzó a fracturarse. Al entrar a secundaria, murió el abuelo de Hinata y a los pocos meses su padre. Estuvo muy deprimida, quienes se quedaron a su lado siempre fueron Tsuki, Ino, Temari y Karin. Tenten estaba ocasionalmente, pero Sakura no se aparecía nunca, como si la presencia de Hinata no le importará en lo más mínimo. Temari también peleó con Tenten, por… un chico.

Todos se sorprendieron. ¿Temari y Tenten, las más racionales, peleando por un chico?

— Tenten estaba enamorada de Neji y vio a Temari en una situación muy comprometedora con él. Mi hermana intentó explicarle pero no la escucho. Después de eso, el grupo se dividió definitivamente. Sakura y Tenten estaban por su lado. Karin se salió al poco tiempo de las porristas y se unió a Sakura, llevando consigo a Airi.

Sasuke bufo. ¿Porque las mujeres siempre se separaban por hombres? Aún recordaba la rivalidad que había entre Ino y Sakura por ver quién sería la primera en conquistarlo. Toda una estupidez.

— Tenemos que hacer algo,— dijo decidido Naruto— son nuestras amigas.

— Naruto, esto te lo diré una vez y espero que lo entiendas ya, porque odio repetirme.— la mirada del Uchiha se clavó directamente en los ojos azules del rubio— No te metas. Asunto de chicas, ellas mismas lo van a solucionar.

— Pero…. ¡¿Que no los hace sentir mal?! No hablamos de desconocidas. ¡Son Hinata y Sakura! Nuestras amigas. ¿Ya olvidaron todo lo que pasamos juntos?

— Ellas ya no son como antes. Es como dijo Hinata, crecimos y será mejor que lo vayas asimilando. Las únicas que cambiaron no fueron ellas, también nosotros.

— Sasuke...— intentó detenerlo Sai. Gaara negó con la cabeza en dirección al peli negro.

— Es mejor que se entere por nosotros.— dijo sin más, sin espacio a discusión— Todos nosotros ya nos acostamos con las porristas, y es algo que seguimos haciendo. No voy a aparentar algo que no soy solo porque regresaste. Esa es nuestra realidad ahora.

— Pero...— el sol lentamente comenzaba a apagarse— éramos como hermanos. ¿No les da remordimiento?

— Todo fue consensuado, Naruto.— aclaro lo más suave que pudo Sai— Si hoy no hubiera llegado el grupo de Sakura, estoy seguro de que Hinata hubiera intentado algo contigo.

— Será mejor que te demos tiempo para asimilarlo,— Gaara le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda— te vemos mañana en la escuela.

Los tres chicos salieron del departamento del Uzumaki, este se tumbó contra su futón y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado mientras no estaba. Lentamente, las emociones comenzaron a agotarlo hasta que se quedó dormido.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ve lo que me hizo esa perra!— exclamó Sakura hecha una furia mostrando un enorme rasguño que tenía en la cara, producto de su pelea con Hinata— ¡No la soporto!

— Sakura...— susurro débilmente Airi mientras le desinfectada su herida. La pelirosa sonrió al verla tan preocupada y le pasó una mano cariñosamente por la mejilla.

— Ya, ya. Estoy bien.— le aseguró.

— ¿Vieron la cara de Naruto?— pregunto Tenten. Tenía su pelo suelto y lo estaba cepillando— Estaba devastado.

— Al menos en eso hay que darle la razón a Hinata, todos crecimos y cambiamos.— las chicas la miraron fuerte— ¡¿Que?!— exclamó mientras se acomodaba los lentes— Es la verdad.

— Si, pero… no me gusta darle la razón a esa zorra.— la pelinegra bufo y pasó a ponerle hielo en los brazos llenos de moretones de Tenten.

— Gracias Airi.— sonrió tomando la bolsa.

Las chicas lanzaron un gran suspiro.

— Oye Karin. ¿Podemos quedarnos acá? Mi madre va a hacerme mil preguntas si llego así. Al menos mañana podría cubrirlo con algo de maquillaje.— preguntó Sakura algo preocupada.

— Claro, pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran. Saben que mis padres nunca están.

— Espero que no deje marca.— Hinata estaba revisando los rasguños que Karin le hizo a Tsuki en el cuello— Toma.— le entregó una crema— Pontela diario y no quedará nada.

— Gracias.— la tomo y comenzó a untarla

— El baño está libre.— la ojiazul llegó envuelta en una toalla y se dejó caer en la cama de Hinata— Ya estoy harta de esas perras.

— Dímelo a mí.— Temari tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su labio, debido a que había quedado algo hinchado.

Las chicas que ellas llamaban perdedoras habían quedado peor, pero para ellas su imagen era importante y no toleraban que se metieran con ellas de ese modo.

— No pudieron haber llegado solas.— tomo un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar su cabello húmedo.

— No lo hicieron. Naruto las invito, és obvio. Lo que me sorprende es que hayan tenido el descaro de venir.

— No se lo iban a perder Hina, es obvio que nadie las ha invitado a divertirse.

— Bueno, Karin es una excepción.— sonrió Temari al ver que se aligeró el ambiente.

— No se que hace con esas estupidas. Era una de nosotras.

— Si que lo sabes, Ino. Estaban desesperadas por una perra más, y engatusaron a Karin.— bufo molesta, mientras se ponía un short y una playera corta para dormir.

Todas asintieron. Estaban calladas, cada una en su ritual para procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Lentamente, fueron poniéndose sus pijamas. Esa noche se quedarían en casa de Hinata. Ya mañana sería un nuevo día.


	4. Capítulo IV Noche de deseo

**Hey! Perdonen la demora. Se me fue horrible la inspiración, pero ha vuelto.****Ahora, respondamos algunas dudas.****¿Habra lemmon? Sip, en este cap no jaja, pero en el futuro estoy pensando incorporarlo.****¿Naruto podrá tener una noche con todas? No lo sé, la historia sigue avanzando y en este fic Naruto es un chico muy correcto, así que no lo veo factible, peeeero! Habrá algo que lo corrompa, pero todo a su tiempo mis queridas.****Por último! ¿Habrá NaruIno? De nuevo no sé jaja. Hay varias parejas que tengo en mente, las verán pulular por ahí, pero mi idea es no hacer nada fijo, así que si quieren algunos caps de alguna parejita o momentos solo díganme e intentaré complacerlos.**

* * *

_*_**Pendiendo de un hilo***

**_"Jamás podrás ser cómo yo y eso te enfurece"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV.****Noche de deseo. **

Era una noche tranquila en la que las chicas se encontraban arreglándose, listas para una salida de amigas y diversión. La semana había sido pesada, teniendo que aguantar al rubio intentando convencerlas de amigarse de nuevo con las perdedoras. ¡Por favor! ¿En qué cabeza cabe esa idea?

— Solo espero que no nos encontremos a los chicos hoy. No quiero ver al insoportable de Naruto.— bufo molesta la ojiazul.

— Ni que lo digas,— Tsuki roló sus ojos— toda la semana insistiendo con eso. Incluso los chicos deben estar hartos.

— Y lo peor es que siempre los encontramos en los mismos bares.— exclamó molesta la chica del desierto. Si bien antes había llamado su atención, tras una semana las tenía más que fastidiadas.

— Alguna de nosotras debe hacerlo callar,— término de aplicar un poco de sombra, haciendo relucir sus ojos perlados— estoy segura que con una buena noche de sexo podríamos hacerlo.

— Pensé que no se resistiría a ti, Hina. ¿Que paso?

— Sigue enamorado de la perra rosa, eso pasó.

— ¿Sakura? Pero no es la mitad de linda que tu. Es plana, fea y una frente de marquesina.

— Házselo saber al ciego de Naruto. Ni siquiera lo trata bien. ¿Viste la cantidad de veces que lo golpeó esta semana? Ni yo llego a tanto y eso que tengo de hermano a Kankuro.

— Como sea. Estoy segura de que nos toparemos a los chicos hoy como todas las noches.— dijo en susurro la chica de ojos negros.

— ¿Neji?— cuestionó Hinata, a lo que Tsuki afirmó con la cabeza— Es lo malo de quedar para arreglarnos aquí. Siempre saben a dónde vamos porque uno de ellos está con nosotras.

— Les propuse ir a mi casa.

— Es lo mismo, Sai vive a una calle que tú y Suigetsu es vecino de Tsuki. Con Temari están Kankuro y Gaara. Es el problema de que la aldea sea tan pequeña.

— Solo espero que esta noche no nos arruinen probar a los pequeños chicos de pueblo. Siempre los ahuyentan.

En otra parte de la aldea, se encontraban los populares alistándose para una noche de fiesta. Era sábado y como tal debían divertirse. Todos estaban metidos en eso, a excepción de cierto rubio que seguía con la cabeza puesta en el asunto de las chicas.

— No entiendo cómo es que eres tan terco. — el pelinegro lo miró con una sonrisa marca Sai— No te compliques tanto con esas cosas Naruto, mejor disfruta la noche. Hinata está interesada en ti. ¿Porque no lo intentas?

— No puedo ver a mi mejor amiga de la infancia como alguien para solo tener sexo.— suspiró cansado. Sus hormonas le exigían poseerla, sentirla, hacerla suya, pero no podía dejar sus sentimientos de lado. Hinata era como su hermana y seguía enamorado de Sakura, simplemente no podía hacer caso omiso a eso.

— Si no es con Hinata entonces, ¿Porqué no con Ino?— cuestionó Gaara sin sacar su mirada seria— Es muy buena.

— Prefiero a Temari, sabe lo que quiere y como lo quiere.— respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

— Tsuki también es buena opción. Puede que parezca fría, pero es puro fuego por dentro,— el pelirrojo se permitió sonreír de lado— aunque Hinata tiene algo…

— Único.— completo Sai— Después de una noche con ella, solo ansiaras más.

— No hablen de cosas que no he probado.— roló los ojos con fastidio. Esa Hyuga lo llevaba rechazando años. ¿Quién demonios se creía para rechazar a Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más codiciado de toda la escuela?

— Son asquerosos.— susurro Naruto con una mueca de fastidio, pero por dentro la curiosidad lo consumía. Todas son sensuales y atractivas, pero quién más lo enloquecía era Hinata.

— Solo te digo que se cansaran de esperar. Si no actúas perderán interés en ti.

— Si no es que ya lo hicieron.

Por otra parte, los deportistas ya estaban en plena fiesta, bromeando y cantando debido a que en una semana tendrían un gran partido, y obviamente iban a ganar.

— ¡Que el espíritu de la juventud arda!— exclamó Lee después de su primer bebida. Todos sabían acerca de su karate borracho y por eso es que, sin decírselo, rebajaban sus vasos con refresco o jugo, así evitaban que se pusiera mal y lentamente iba acostumbrándose a los efectos del alcohol.

— ¡Está será nuestra noche, chicos!— Kiba estaba más que alegre, en el entrenamiento de esa tarde, al fin había conseguido un "si" de Hinata. No podía dejar pasar su estupor.

Todos se encontraban conversando como los buenos amigos que eran. Lee y Kiba cantando a todo pulmón y regodeandose en su felicidad. Chouji estaba feliz, ya que cada bebida incluía comida y al ser el único que no tomaba, todo iba para él. Suigetsu se encontraba en una reñida competencia con Shino para ver quién bebía más. Shikamaru platicaba de cosas de la vida con Kankuro. Incluso Neji se permitía sonreír, sabía que su prima y sus amigas irían a ese lugar, las había escuchado antes de irse y no podía sacarse de su cabeza a la chica Hatake, menos por lo que había sucedido hoy.

_Como cada sábado, después de los ensayos de las porristas, las cuatro reinas se dirigían a las aguas termales del clan Hyuga. En esa ocasión, la que había tardado más en salir fue Tsuki, alegando que disfrutaba de esos momentos a solas. Por lo general, las chicas tardaban de una a dos horas en salir, pasado ese tiempo, Neji podía andar a sus anchas sin que nadie lo molestara, acostumbrado ya a esa rutina se adentro al lugar sin pena, solo portando su toalla sobre sus hombros desnudos._

_— ¡Neji!— un grito lo descolocó. Del otro lado de las fuentes termales se encontraba la peli plateada completamente desnuda, solo cubierta por el agua con especias y el vapor._

_— ¿Tsuki?— susurro aún confundido y procedió a taparse— Lo siento, volveré en un rato.— podía sentir como su cara estaba caliente, eso solo podía indicar que se había sonrojado._

_Él nunca había sido partidario de acostarse con cuantas chicas pudiera, sin embargo, si reconocía la belleza de su prima y de sus amigas. Había tenido algunos roces con Temari, unos cuantos besos ardientes con Ino, e incluso algunas insinuaciones con Hinata, pero jamás había pasado algo con Tsuki. No porque no quisiera sino porque la oportunidad nunca se daba._

_— Tranquilo.— la chica se acercó— Ya me iba de todos modos, o… ¿Porque no compartes el baño conmigo?_

_El Hyuga la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. La chica estaba viéndolo han fijamente que podría hipnotizarlo y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba fuera del agua, dejando ver su pecho en todo su esplendor. Se perdió en su figura y noto un pequeño lunar en forma de corazón justo sobre su hombro derecho, fue entonces que lo recordó, su marca, aquel castigo…_

_Como si el piso quemara, se sumergió con rapidez en las aguas termales y se alejó a una zona donde había bastante vapor, esperando haber tenido suerte y que Tsuki no haya visto eso. Esa… esa marca que tanto lo avergonzaba._

_— Wow. ¿Todo bien?— con pasos lentos se acercó a él._

_Siempre le había parecido atractivo el primo de Hinata, incluso algunas veces llegó a fantasear él. Ambos se conocían, eran amigos de tiempo e incluso habían compartido cenas familiares y momentos juntos, pero jamás había pasado algo como ahora. Lo conocía más de lo que él pensaba._

_— Neji...— susurro quedamente, estando a un metro de él— ¿Te sientes bien?_

_El castaño no respondió, no sabía cómo. Estaba frente a él una chica increíblemente sexy y hermosa, capaz de todo, sensual y que no esperaba respuesta para hacer lo que quisiera, sin embargo, esa misma chica estaba ahí, preguntándole si estaba bien, mostrándose genuinamente preocupado por su persona._

_— ¿La viste?— preguntó serio y al grano. No sé andaría con tonterías._

_— ¿Ver qué?_

_— Nada, no importa. Vendré en otro momento.— estaba a punto de salir, pero ella no lo iba a permitir._

_— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó confundida. Tomando su mano y obligándolo a mirarla, fue entonces que lo supo._

_Desde que lo conocía, él siempre vendaba su frente. Nunca lo entendió, tal vez una moda o alguna tradición del anticuado clan al que pertenecía, pero jamás imaginó que sería algo así. En la perfecta piel blanca del ojiluna había una monstruosa marca sin forma. La piel estaba desfigurada y se remarcaba como si fueran varillas debajo de su piel. No sabía qué demonios había pasado, estaba molesta porque no comprendía quién sería capaz de tal atrocidad y estaba también triste porque ahora entendía lo que siempre había ocultado el llamado "Genio del Clan Hyuga"_

_—¿Quién?— preguntó cargada de ira._

_— No importa.— minimizó e hizo intentos de salir nuevamente, pero Tsuki lo detuvo._

_— Respeto que no me quieras decir— comenzó a calmarse— pero… — lo miró fijamente a los ojos. La luz y la oscuridad encontrándose— eso no te hace menos de lo que eres. No te avergüences. Te conozco lo suficiente para decir que eres el chico más increíble que podrá pisar está maldita aldea. Y tú deberías de conocerme lo suficiente para saber que no me darás asco o miedo solo por eso. Sigues siendo el sexy Hyuga de siempre.— le guiñó un ojo con picardía y se puso de puntitas para besar esa cicatriz que tanto lo avergonzaba. Neji era especial para ella en muchos sentidos._

_El castaño se quedó en shock. Ahí, justo frente a él estaba la chica a la que todos consideraban un hielo andante. Hielo seco por su personalidad fría y lengua afilada. Ahí, frente a él, besando su frente con cariño y diciéndole cosas que necesitaba escuchar. ¿Desde cuándo Tsuki se había vuelto tan cercana a él? ¿Cómo es que lo leyó tan fácilmente?_

_— Eres incluso sexy cuando no sabes que decir.— le lanzó una sonrisa entre cálida e incitadora y dió media vuelta para irse._

Y justo ahí, entrando a ese bar, estaba la chica que le había robado el aliento.

— Oh no,— murmuró— los deportistas están aquí.

— Hay que hacer como que no los vimos.— las chicas asintieron y siguieron a Hinata hacia la barra.

Llevaban ya media hora en el bar, riendo y disfrutando de sus bebidas, cuando una risa estridente la encrespó. Suspiró suavemente, intentando calmarse. El molesto Uzumaki estaba entrando al bar junto a sus amigos.

— ¿Enserio? ¿No pueden ir a otro lugar?

— Kankuro debió decirle a Gaara,— le dió un sorbo a su bebida— no importa, no dejaré que arruinen mis planes.

Y sin esperar más, tomó a Ino de la muñeca y se puso a bailar sensualmente con ella. Atrayendo a varios chicos para coquetear y pasar un buen rato. Lo disfrutaba, sentirse así de sexy y hermosa. En su infancia siempre fue la chica ruda, a la que todos temían, la madura y responsable. Aún lo seguía siendo, su personalidad fuerte ya era inherente, pero durante tanto tiempo se sintió como un chico más, nadie encontraba atractivo en ella, solo tal vez….

— ¿Tratas de hipnotizarla?— pregunto el castaño.

— ¿De qué hablas?— le respondió algo nervioso el pelinegro de coleta alta.

— Te gusta Temari, ¿Verdad?

— Es una mujer muy problemática.

— No respondiste mi pregunta.

— Es tu hermana. ¿No te molesta que esté con otros chicos?

— Ella sabe lo que hace y lo disfruta. Jamás la había visto así de feliz, no voy a frustrar eso, y si algo malo le sucede sabe que nos tiene a Gaara y a mi para partirle la madre a los cabrones que quieran sobrepasarse con ella.

— Creo que se las arregla muy bien sola.— sonrió en su dirección, al ver cómo mandaba a volar a un chico borracho que estaba tocando su trasero sin su consentimiento.

— Harías buena pareja con ella,— el Nara lo miró con una ceja alzada— es solo un presentimiento, pero creo que cuando todo se calme, ambos harían buena pareja. En fin, voy a la barra. ¿Quieres algo?

— Otra cerveza.

— Vale.

Se sumió en su cabeza. ¿Él y Temari juntos? No, ni en sueños. Si, Temari es hermosa, fuerte y misteriosa, pero simplemente no podía ser. Él ni siquiera era de los populares o los deportistas, solo era una chico más, y aunque no lo fuera ¿Qué posibilidades tendría con una de las porristas reinas? Ninguna. Ellas solo pensaban en sí mismas y en divertirse, no había más.

— Que bueno que no le dije a Karin dónde iba.— suspiró aliviado el peli azul

— ¿Pensabas decirle? Sabiendo que las porristas vendrían.

— Solo quería pasar un buen rato con nosotros, si sabes que es a lo que me refiero.— mostró toda su dentadura en una sonrisa torcida.

— No comprendo su obsesión con el sexo.

— Es porque no lo has probado. Enserio Shino, ¿Ninguna de las porristas te gusta? Cuando Karin era parte de ellas, escuché que todas estaban ansiosas de probarte.

— Hay una...— dijo tan bajo que ni siquiera él mismo logró escucharse, pero era su mayor secreto. No lo revelaría.

— ¿Que dijiste?

— Nada.

Y se sumergió en silencio nuevamente.

— Bicho raro...— susurro Suigetsu y volteó a su derecha para encontrarse con el genio Hyuga perdido en sus pensamientos— Hey, Neji.— lo llamo.

— ¿Qué?

— Hay una chica que no te saca la mirada de encima. ¿Porque no vas con ella? ¿No quieres pasarla bien esta noche?

— Tengo en mente a alguien más.

— ¿Es alguna de nuestras queridas porristas?

— La única con quién no he estado.

— ¡No! ¡¿Hinata?!

—¡Idiota!— tapo su boca con nervios— No estaría con mi prima.

— ¿Por qué no? No tiene nada de malo. ¿No te excita pensar en hacerlo con ella? Tan prohibido. — comenzó a reír. Neji bufo fastidiado, el peli azul ya estaba borracho

— Ya vengo.— se levantó y fue a la barra, lugar donde Hinata y Tsuki estaban hablando.

En la pista de baile, las cosas estaban muy movidas. Ino bailaba con un sexy chico de un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de ahí. Disfrutaba ver cómo la miraba, como sus ojos se perdían en sus curvas bien logradas y en su prominente escote. Lentamente se fue acercando a él hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, el chico fue tomándola posesivamente de la cadera y pegandola a él en un sensual baile de resistencia.

— Podemos ir a un lugar más privado...— susurro en su oreja y lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello.

— ¿Dónde?— comenzó a inundarse de deseo.

— Ven...— la tomó de la mano y salieron del bar.

— Hey Hina, mira quién viene para acá.

—Mi primo favorito.— dijo sarcásticamente— ¿Que querrá?

— Tengo una idea.

— Dila.— ordenó. La Hatake se acercó a su oído y comenzó a cuchichear mientras ambas reían y a poco de que Neji las alcanzará, se levantaron y mezclaron entre toda la gente que estaba en la pista.

— ¡Su cara fue lo mejor!— comenzó a reír.

La Hyuga asintió con una sonrisa ladeada y comenzó a bailar con Tsuki, reluciendo sus figuras a más no poder. Rápidamente todos dejaron de bailar para rodearlas y verlas fijamente. Sonrieron para sus adentros, cada vez que se juntaban de ese modo causaban esa impresión. La luz y la oscuridad en un baile de total sensualidad.

— El chico perro no te saca la mirada de encima...— susurro cerca de sus labios.

— Pienso darle una oportunidad esta noche. Hoy me lo encontré en las duchas por accidente y debo decir que está mejor dotado de lo que pensé.

— ¿Ah sí? Tal vez un dia lo pruebe también.

— Voy para allá.— le guiñó un ojo a Kiba y se alejó discretamente al baño. El castaño entendió al momento todo y la siguió cargado de deseo.

La había visto bailar sensualmente con un chico que tenía pinta de no saber las artes de complacer a una mujer, y eso se veía en la mirada hastiada de la rubia del desierto, así que como buen caballero partió a salvarla.

— Hola hermosa. ¿Me regalas un momento?— susurró a su oído y antes de que el chico reclamará ya se encontraban bailando juntos.

— ¿Que no puedes olvidar esa noche, Uchiha?

— Eres increíble, no se porque tarde tanto tiempo en tener algo contigo.

— Fácil. No te gusta que te dominen, por eso me temes.— se pegó un poco más a él, sintiendo sus músculos impactar sobre su pecho.

— Eres difícil de resistir incluso así.— y sin esperar más, comenzó a besarla con deseo, con pasión cargada. Pronto el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo entero.

— Wow— dijo una vez se separaron— ¿Que ocurre Uchiha? ¿Tanto me extrañaste?

— Eres única.— sus labios descendieron por el cuello de la rubia, mordiendo ligeramente dejando marcas que seguramente tardarían en desaparecer. Si, porque el Uchiha podía ser muy territorial.

— Ah...— soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir su lengua masajear una zona que mordió con un poco más de fuerza y ya no pudo más.

— ¿Tu casa o la mía?— preguntó desesperado.

— No hay nadie en la mía.— y así, ambos desaparecieron.

Neji seguía buscando a esa peli plateada por todas partes, de un momento a otro había desaparecido y eso no le daba buena espina. Casualmente llevaba el mismo tiempo sin ver a Suigetsu y eso no le daba buena espina. Comenzó a molestarse y finalmente, ya fastidiado, se sentó en la barra a pedir más alcohol. Naruto llegó a sentarse a su lado, alegando que sus amigos se habían ido sin decirle nada los muy ingratos y así ambos comenzaron a hablar del pasar de los años.

— ¿Estás segura?— preguntó una voz ronca en la oscuridad.

— Como nunca.— mordió sus labios con algo de fuerza y comenzó a besarlo de manera posesiva, casi salvaje, cargada de deseo.

— Jamás habías hecho esto, ¿Verdad?— susurro otra voz. Una más divertida pero igualmente cargada de deseo.

— Sientanse afortunados de ser los primeros.— tomó una mano del peli azul y una del pelirrojo, guiandolas a sus senos.

— Vas rápido.— sonrió el chico del desierto.

— Ya hemos hablado suficiente. Menos platica y más acción.

A los minutos, los gemidos de la chica de ojos ónix llenaron la habitación hasta el amanecer.

— Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte.— sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

— También el mío.— susurro sensualmente cerca de sus labios.

Empezó a besarlo con fogosidad, el moreno no dudó ni un segundo en desprenderla de todas sus prendas y apreciar al fin la perfecta figura de Hinata. Sin dudarlo comenzó a estimular y lamer los senos de la chica, lo cual la hacía soltar gemidos que enloquecían al Inuzuka. Su lengua fue recorriendo todo su cuerpo, probando y saboreando al fin lo que tanto soñó y si, era mucho mejor de lo que imagino.


	5. Capítulo V Una mañana cualquiera

**¡Hey! Disculpen la demora. Se acabaron mis vacaciones, terminé con mi novio, pasaron muchas cosas jaja, pero aquí estoy de vuelta! Está vez es un capitulo súper tranquilo, por que a partir del siguiente se vendrá el drama horrible, aparte, me parece adecuado para que vean un poco más la dinámica de ambos grupitos de chicas. **

**El siguiente cap esperó subirlo la siguiente semana, por el lunes o el martes.**

**Por cierto! Comencé a usar esas... lineas que separan jaja. Creo que así hay más orden. **

**Sin más que agregar... ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

***Pendiendo de un hilo***

_**"Las porristas nunca pierden"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo V. Una mañana cualquiera. **

Lanzó un sonoro bostezo al despertar y estiró sus brazos. Había sido una noche realmente agotadora. Sus amigas habían organizado una pijamada en casa de Karin, pero ella decidió no ir. Si quería cumplir su sueño de volverse embajadora de Konoha tenía que saber mucho de la cultura y clanes de él, así como de sus futuros aliados.

Recordó que los Sabaku no, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo en la aldea, o al menos algo así le había dicho Sakura. Cuando eran niños los visitaban ocasionalmente, y una vez entraron a la secundaria se asentaron para vivir aquí un par de años, producto de la guerra que había ocurrido en su país, debían completar su educación con honores, ya que uno de ellos se volvería Kazekage. Ya sospechaba quién sería. Se preguntó si la universidad la pasarían aquí o volverían, pero recordó que los embajadores y kages reciben una educación especializada terminada su educación básica o, había casos extraordinarios que solo por lo influyente que eran en el país y sus alrededores eran designados.

Tallo sus ojos y se dio cuenta que la espalda le dolía horrores, producto de haber dormido encorvada sobre sus libros. Fue el baño a mojarse la cara y por un momento vio reflejada a su tía en el espejo. "Es aterrador que nos parezcamos tanto" pensó.

Al bajar al comedor se encontró a sus tíos desayunando, estaban batallando con la pequeña Mirai que no quería comer la papilla que su madre le había preparado. Sonrió con melancolía, recordando a su familia.

— Vamos Mirai, viene el avioncito.— está vez, era su tío Asuma intentando alimentar a la pequeña.

La pequeñita de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, algo tan característico de la familia Yuhi, comenzó a reírse y aventó esa misma cucharada a su padre. La escena era enternecedora.

—Buenos días.— saludó respetuosamente— ¿Puedo intentar?

— Oh, Airi, querida. Buenos días. ¿Quieres comer algo?

— Por favor.— pidió con una amable sonrisa.

— Solo un milagro hará que le des de comer sin ensuciarte en el proceso.— le dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó a lado de ella.

— Vamos, Mirai-nee.— se había acostumbrado a llamarla así desde que nació. Para ella, la niña era como su hermanita.

Acercó la cuchara lentamente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Estás debían ser sus primeras papillas, hace nada había dejado de alimentarse de pecho, así que debía ser cuidadosa de no lastimarla. Increíblemente la pequeña abrió la boca y se dejó alimentar. Lo cual sorprendió a todos.

— Está bien, me rindo.— dijo con risas el moreno.

El desayuno paso en relativa calma, una vez que terminaron, Asuma se despidió y las mujeres Yuhi se quedaron a solas. Airi estaba lavando los platos, mientras que Kurenai dormía en brazos a su bebé.

— Que lindas flores.— miró el jarrón que había en la mesita de noche cerca de la entrada— ¿Te las dió mi tío?

— No, fue Hinata. Hoy paso temprano a darmelas.— sonrió con calidez, recordando a su pequeña alumna.

— ¿Hinata?— se sorprendió.

— Si. Ella siempre pasa a dejarme flores cada domingo en la mañana. ¿No lo sabías?

—N-no.— realmente estaba impresionada— ¿Por que?

— Hinata fue mi alumna cuando apenas era una niña. Su madre murió muy joven, y yo la cuidaba mucho. Se podría decir que ve en mí la figura materna que tanta falta le hizo en su niñez, inclusive ahora sigue haciéndome regalos como esos. Sus obligaciones en el clan como matriarca y las mías con Mirai no nos permiten vernos tan seguido, pero para mí, Hina sigue siendo parte de la familia.

La pelinegra se quedó impresionada. ¿La porrista reina podía ser tan cálida? ¿Es la matriarca de su clan? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca lo noto? ¿Qué tan ensimismada había estado?

— ¿Cómo es que es la matriarca de su clan? No tiene 18 años.— balbuceo como pudo.

— Ah, es una larga historia. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? Voy a acostar a Mirai.— y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

¿De que tanto no estaba enterada? Sabía que el haber llegado a mediados de la preparatoria la ponía en desventaja de información, pero jamás pensó que sería demasiado. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tanto lío por la vida de Hinata? No es que le importará.

* * *

— Buenos días.— saludo la oji luna con una sonrisa. Estaba sentada el borde de la cama.

— Hinata,— sonrió el castaño y se desperezó— lo de anoche fue increíble.— le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y besaba su mejilla con cariño.

La chica sonrió, verdaderamente había sido increíble, pero más que eso, sintió algo en el joven Inuzuka que no había sentido con nadie más: cariño. Nadie había estado con ella demostrándole ese inmensurable cariño y afecto que el moreno. Desde niños había sido así, fue entonces que se preguntó si aquella carta de hace años sería verdad.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? Ya le dije a mis criadas que nos hicieran algo.

— Me encantaría. ¿Puedo darme una ducha?

— Claro,— sonrió y se levantó— te estaré esperando abajo. ¿No hay problema?

— No.— sonrió con calidez, pero antes de que la joven se marchara...— Hina, ¿Porque nos distanciamos tanto?— susurro lo que había estado pensando por años.

— Hablemos abajo, ¿Si?

Salió de la habitación con elegancia, envuelta en un vestido blanco de tirantes y un suéter negro abierto. Ropa tan sencilla que la hacía ver cómo toda una diosa. Cuando entro a la cocina las criadas la saludaron con una sonrisa y ella solo asintió con la cabeza. La Hinata tímida de hace años había desaparecido, dando paso a la jovencita fuerte y segura de sí misma que era ahora.

Dura, fría y una perra si así se le quería llamar con sus enemigos, pero cálida, aún suave y protectora con quienes amaba. Ese mismo cambio la llevó a alejarse de todos a quienes considero amigos alguna vez, solo se quedó con ellas, sus ahora hermanas. No le importaba ver a los demás como meros objetos sexuales, pero sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa. Ella los alejó y así fue mejor, pero sabía que la duda calaría a más de uno, por eso se había abstenido tantos años de estar con el Inuzuka, sin embargo…

— La curiosidad mató al gato.— bufó y sirvió agua en dos vasos. Tomándose el suyo de un sorbo.

Pasaron exactamente 15 minutos cuando el Inuzuka bajo. Hinata se tensó, sabía que hablarían del pasado y eso la ponía de un humor extraño.

— Hinata,— sonrió— perdona la demora. Sabes que odio hacer esperar a las chicas y sobre todo a una tan hermosa como tú.— se sentó frente a ella y ambos comenzaron a comer.

Los minutos pasaron y el desayuno iba a la mitad. Hinata estaba dándole un sorbo a su taza de té, cuando noto la penetrante mirada de Kiba.

— ¿Qué pasa?— lo miró y se relamió los labios— ¿Sigues pensando en lo de anoche?

— No, solo pensaba que de verdad eres hermosa, incluso haciendo cosas tan normales como comer.— le dijo sonriendo y con un ligero sonrojo.

La Hyuga casi se atraganta cuando le dijo eso, pero supo manejarlo muy bien y solo sonrió. No había sonrojo ni timidez, solo seguridad.

— Querías hablar de algo en la mañana, Kiba. ¿Qué es?

— ¿Por qué te distanciaste tanto de nosotros? Éramos amigos.

— ¿Estás seguro que te interesa saber porque me distancie tanto de _ustedes_ o solo _ti_?

El moreno bufó una risa. Seguía siendo igual de astuta.

— Quiero saber porque te alejaste de mí.

— Hubo muchas cosas que pasaron cuando íbamos en secundaria. Me sentía superada por todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿Sabes? Y una vez entramos a la preparatoria, todo ese mundo se sentía tan lejano que decidí seguir con mi vida tal cual estaba. Pensé que lo mejor era que estuviéramos separados.

— Cambiaste mucho, Hina,— dijo con verdadera preocupación— pero me alegra saber que fue un cambio para bien.

— ¿Tú crees?— preguntó con media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

— Si. Ahora eres más segura de ti misma, y puedes hacerle frente a todo lo que venga. Te has convertido en una chica de temer y respetar, y aún así, sigues siendo la misma chica respetuosa, comprensiva y astuta que eras de niña. Tan… perfecta.— susurró con anhelo y una sonrisa boba.

Sus manos estaban cerca, rozando sus dedos y sintiendo su calor. Hinata sonrió con un brillo especial en su mirada y su corazón latía ligeramente más rápido. No podía engañarse, Kiba era lindo, sexy y todo un caballero con ella, le gustaba mucho, pero había alguien que nunca había podido sacarse del corazón.

— Espero que no te estés enamorando de mi, Kiba,— bromeó— sabes bien lo que pienso del amor.

— ¿Enamorarme? ¿Yo? ¡Claro!— comenzó a reír.

¿Enamorarse? ¿Él? ¿Desde cuando era tan obvio? Maldijo internamente. Esa noche con Hinata solo había hecho que ese sentimiento que guardaba tan profundo desde que eran niños, incrementará. Pensó que si se acostaba con ella, disminuiría, que solo era un capricho porque siempre lo había rechazado, pero qué tonto había sido, sólo había vuelto más grande ese inexplicable amor que siempre sintió hacia ella.

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a calar en sus ojos. Los abrió con delicadeza y suspiró. Estaba desnuda, tan solo cubierta con una sábana. A su lado no había nadie. Se levantó algo desconcertada y fue al baño a lavarse la cara y ponerse un camisón.

Miró su teléfono y vio un mensaje de Gaara, agradeciéndole por lo maravilloso de la noche anterior, que esperaba repetir y que tuvo que irse de emergencia ya que Temari le marcó temprano. Al parecer Kankuro había amanecido con una resaca de horrores y lo necesitaba ahí. Rió suavemente, ya se imaginaba el humor del chico moreno del desierto.

Vio que tenía otro mensaje, esta vez del peliazul, el cual le preguntaba cuándo se repetiría aquella electrizante experiencia y que esperaba que no le molestará que tuviera que irse temprano pero qué escucho como su padre había llegado y no quería causarle problemas. Eso la sorprendió, así que fue directo a la cocina.

— Kakashi.— lo saludo somnolienta.

— Tsuki,— sonrió a través de su máscara— hice el desayuno. ¿Quieres?

— Claro. ¿Llevas mucho aquí?

— Una hora más o menos.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

Ambos comenzaron a hablar mientras conversaban de sus semanas. Tsuki valoraba mucho esos momentos con Kakashi, después de la muerte de su madre, sabía que él era la única familia directa que le quedaba y, Kakashi, por más extraño que sonara, también lo valoraba. Ese regalo que le había hecho una mujer de paso en su vida, le dió una razón poderosa para continuar.

* * *

Ino se levantó de muy buen humor. La noche no había empezado como quisiera, pero al recordar lo sucedido solo le daban ganas de reírse. Ese chico si que estaba loco por ella.

_Estaba saliendo del bar con un tal Hore, Horo, algo así, de una aldea cercana. El chico sabía lo que hacía, y por eso había llamado su atención, así que decidió irse con él a pasar un buen rato, sin embargo, eso jamás pasó._

_Apenas habían avanzado unos cuantos metros lejos del del bar, cuando un carraspeó los detuvo. El chico castaño estaba tomándola por la cintura y ella tenía una sonrisita de diversión. Con esto sus suposiciones se confirmaban. _

_No tuvo que pasar mucho, el pelinegro la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él, ella comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo, y el chico se fue indignado pensando que todo había sido una broma de ambos. _

— _Sabes que hay más chicas, ¿No? ¿Por qué siempre me estás persiguiendo Sai?_

_El chico la miró con una sonrisa y después la besó. Había algo en esa rubia que lo volvía loco. Algo que con el tiempo no se había difuminado ni un poco. Quizá su coqueta sonrisa, sus ojos color cielo o su sedoso cabello. Tal vez la manera en que manejaba la situación, o la forma en que se reía, pero sin duda se estaba volviendo adicto a ella._

_No lo admitía frente a nadie más, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero desde hacía un par de años que no podía sacarse a la Yamanaka de la cabeza, y aunque estuvo luchando por no caer ante su deseo de poseerla él y solo él, ya no le importaba. Ambos disfrutaban de ese juego en que ella lo provocaba con alguien y él llegaba para "salvarla" de un cualquiera. _

— Buenos días, dormilón.— lo saludo con un beso en la comisura y una sonrisa coqueta.

— Buenos días, bonita.— correspondió el gesto y se estiró.

Se miraron unos segundos. Negro y azul chocando, hasta que ambos esbozaron una tímida sonrisa. Era un juego peligroso el que los envolvía. Ino sabía manejarlo perfectamente, pero había ocasiones en que se preguntaba cómo sería tener una relación formal. ¿Podría ir de la mano con Sai por la escuela? ¡Absolutamente no! Ella no era de ser fiel o pertenecer a alguien. Ella es libertad, fuego y pasión. Nada ni nadie podía contenerla, sin embargo…

— ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno, linda?— sin embargo ahí estaba él. Con su suave sonrisa, su caballerosidad y su piel blanca que la enloquecía.

— No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo.— le aseguro con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, la jalo hacia si y la besó suavemente en la frente.

— Yo lo haré.— susurró a su oído y se levantó, dejando a Ino con una sensación cálida en el pecho.

"Es lo mejor", pensó. De todos modos estaban en el departamento de Sai y no sabía que tenía para preparar algo. Bufo y se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Cuántas veces había estado ya en ese departamento? ¿Cuántas veces ambos habían cocinado juntos? ¿Cuántas veces se había dicho ya la misma mentira?

* * *

Cuando Temari despertó, no le sorprendió ver que Sasuke ya estaba cambiándose y listo para irse. Así eran las cosas entre ellos. En el sexo se entendían y disfrutaban sin igual, pero fuera de la cama no se toleraban ni un poco. A sus ojos, Sasuke era un estúpido engreído que no valía la pena, por su parte, el Uchiha pensaba que Temari era una mujer que jamás podría dominar y eso le pegaba en el ego. Sí, definitivamente nada podría darse entre ellos dos.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de que el Uchiha saliera. Ella rodó los ojos con una sonrisa de superioridad y el chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. Ese era su ritual cada mañana después de estar juntos, un gesto en el que ambos se decían "si, estuvo bien, pero ni creas que ya no te odio".

Se dispuso a dormir un rato más. Se envolvió en las cobijas, pero entonces escuchó un grito ronco. Se levantó como un resorte y se vistió rápidamente. Su hermano estaba con una resaca de los mil demonios, quejándose de que esa noche no había podido estar con nadie y solo había estado tomando como un perdedor. Bufo y le dió un golpe en el hombro, lo cual al menos hizo que dejara de quejarse de chicas para quejarse del dolor. Llamó a Gaara y decidió darle un vaso de agua para ver si se calmaba.

Si, solo era otra mañana típica en la vida de los hermanos Sabaku no. Gaara se fue a toda prisa del departamento de Tsuki, aún traía algo de dinero así que compro un suero y algunos dangos para desayunar y se dirigió a su casa. Sonrió a medio camino. Ya se imaginaba en qué condiciones encontraría a sus hermanos. Temari molesta porque tardo tanto y Kankuro quejándose de que alguien le robó a sus chicas. Vaya familia que se cargaba.

* * *

Ya era mediodía cuando la castaña de chonguitos se levantó. El aroma de los hot cakes la alentó a ir a pronto a la cocina y ahí vio a sus dos amigas. Sakura estaba gritando porque sus intentos salían quemados y Karin se burlaba diciéndole que jamás podría complacer a un hombre en la cocina, mofándose que los suyos eran esponjosos y suaves. Ciertamente así era.

— Buenos días, chicas.— saludo tallandose los ojos.

— Tenten.— sonrió la chica de ojos jade— Buenos días.

— ¿Dormiste bien?— pregunto Karin.

— Sí, ¿Ustedes?

— Si, pero la frentona no dejaba de moverse.

Sakura estaba a punto de debatir eso cuando el timbre sonó. Salió a asomarse y dejó a Tenten la encomienda de los Hot cakes y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Airi.

— Hola.— saludo con una sonrisa— Vine a ver si amanecieron vivas.— dijo con una pequeña risita.

— Si lo dices por Karin, atamos a la loca, no te preocupes.— comenzó a reír mientras ambas entraban a la casa.

— ¡¿Que yo que?!— exclamó, pero su gesto se suavizó cuando vio a la pelinegra— ¡Airi!— sonrió— Que bueno que viniste, pensé que tus libros te habían comido.

— Hola Airi.— saludo Tenten— ¿Dormiste bien? Tienes ojeras.

— Solo me desvele un poco. Es fascinante esto de los clanes en Konoha.

Las cuatro se miraron con una sonrisa y comenzaron su desayuno, con algunos gritos de parte de Sakura y Karin, risas discretas de Airi y suspiros de resignación de Tenten.


	6. Capítulo VI Impulso

**Hola a todos! Quiero agradecerles por sus lindos reviews, de verdad que me animan bastante y me hacen sentir muy cálida.****Pero bueh! a lo importante, como les dije, el cap estaría la semana que viene y helo aquí! No se desesperen, por favor, soy suuuper lenta actualizando jaja.****De nuevo, mil gracias por sus review y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o queja, es bienvenida.****Bonita semana a todos!**

* * *

***Pendiendo de un hilo***

**_"Una vez que entres, no podrás salir"_ **

.

.

.

**Capítulo VI. Impulso.**

— ¡Muevanse inútiles!— exclamaba Hinata.

El próximo juego estaba cerca, horriblemente cerca y las porristas (¿de verdad merecían ser llamadas así?) no hacían más que estresarla. ¡Maldita mala suerte la que se cargaba ese día! Bufó con fuerza mientras veía como la morena rolaba los ojos seguida de su estúpida amiguita con la que siempre estaba. Chasqueó la lengua y se acercó amenazante a ellas, pero...

— ¡¿Qué acaso no pueden hacer esto?!—la castaña movió sensualmente las caderas mientras hacía los movimientos a la perfección.

— Hana.— sonrió— ¡Muevanse más! ¿Cómo es posible que ella, una novata, lo haga mejor que ustedes? Pronto haré una extensa depuración si es que no aprenden esto para mañana.

Todos la miraron duro, pero pudo mantener las miradas. Por algo era la porrista reina, nada ni nadie la detendría, mucho menos un grupito de perras envidiosas que no saben ni como usar el cuerpo.

— ¡¿Que miran?! Ponganse a practicar inútiles.

Las hermanas se alejaron un poco para respirar. No solo la Hyuga mayor se encontraba agotada. Se sentaron en las gradas y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y las chicas? Es raro que te dejen sola.

—El traje de Ino se rompió y Temari le va a prestar el que tiene de repuesto. Tsuki está con Kakashi, parece que la quinta tiene planes de hacerla embajadora.

— ¡No!— exclamó emocionada— ¿Tsuki embajadora?

— Sí, planeaba hacerlo con alguna de nosotras cuatro, pero cada una ya sabe qué hacer. Temari será embajadora de Suna. Ino la jefa del departamento de inteligencia y yo debo ocuparme del clan. Tsuki era la única que no sabía qué hacer y ¡Voila! Ahora será embajadora.

— ¿Ella quiere?

—Cuando me lo dijo estaba realmente emocionada. Kakashi lo es y ahora está preparándose para ser Hokage y ambas sabemos lo mucho que Tsuki admira a su padre. Lo hará bien. Confío en ella.

— ¿Quién diría que las cuatro reinas tienen la vida solucionada?— bromeó el castaño.

— ¡Kankuro!— exclamó— no te acerques de la nada, casi me das un infarto.

— No pude evitarlo. Te ves hermosa en ese traje tan ajustado.

— Perderás muchos puntos con Tsuki si sabe que me estas coqueteando.

— Sabes bien que entre ella y yo no hay nada, —le guiño un ojo— pero se lo unidas que son. Solo recuerda que cuando quieras tienes una oportunidad conmigo.

— Tu y yo no nos hemos probado… — la punta de sus dedos rozó apenas el cuello del moreno, este se estremeció al ver a la peliazul lamer sus labios con una coqueta sonrisa— lo tendré en mente.

El chico de la arena se alejó con una sonrisa, no sin antes verla y guiñarle el ojo a modo de saludo y despedida. La pequeña porrista suspiró con cansancio. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de hace un año, aquella tarde soleada que lo cambió todo.

* * *

_Era un día normal. Dentro de nada entraría a la preparatoria y al fin podría estar con su hermana, seguiría __sus pasos, y cuando ella saliera, la superaría, esa era la tradición. Con esa convicción fue que decidió recorrer la escuela, pronto oscureceria pero eso no le importaba. Los cobrizos tonos de ese atardecer bañaban su figura, haciéndola ver como un hada de hielo __y fuego.Escuchó unos pasos y su sentido se alertó. Volteo a todas partes y a lo lejos vio a uno de los compañeros de Hinata: el hermano mayor de Temari. Suspiró y dio la vuelta, lo último que quería era ser echada. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que el moreno logró sacarle un grito al poner la mano sobre su hombro._

—_ Yo. — dijo a modo de saludo. La castaña lo miró con una ceja alzada y asintió— No deberías estar aquí…_

—_ Ya sé. — lo interrumpió— No es mi escuela. Ya me iba._

_— ¿Qué? No. — comenzó a reír— no es eso. Es tarde y una señorita no debería estar a estas horas sola._

_—Se cuidarme.— sonrió con superioridad._

_— Lo sé, — sonrió de medio lado. El imponente sol estaba detrás y su sonrisa parecía robarle luz al cielo— ven, deja te acompaño._

_— No debes de hac…_

_— Lo haré de todos modos._

_— ¿Por qué?— preguntó incrédula._

_— ¿Por qué no?La castaña no supo qué responderle y así ambos fueron caminando al complejo Hyuga, mientras el cielo de Konoha oscurecia más y más._

_Hanabi no sabía qué decir ante las ocurrencias y comentarios fuera de lugar de Kankuro, así que solo reía. Una sensación cálida comenzó a anidarse en su pecho. Tan cálida como una taza caliente en un dia lluvioso, como tus cobijas en un día frío, como la sonrisa más hermosa del desierto._

* * *

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó con una sonrisita.

—¿Eh? No.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. ¿Kankuro gustarle? ¡Claro! A ella no le gustaba nadie. "El amor es una pérdida de tiempo." Ese era su lema y lo respetaria. Lo respetaria aunque en el proceso se volviera un hielo seco.

* * *

Ese día era extraño, sí que lo era. Un impulso la abrazo todo el camino y la empujó al campo de entrenamiento de su escuela. El sol ya comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, pronto todos se irían de ese lugar, por eso tenía que apresurarse. Sus pies flotaban y su corazón parecía querer salir por su boca. Nunca había tenido oportunidad, jamás había estado tan cerca y ¡pum! Un bendito marcatextos le dio el empujoncito que necesitaba.

Había sucedido esa mañana, tontamente lo olvidó en su estuche de estudios, y al ser una persona así de organizada no podía solo tomar sus apuntes sin remarcar lo más importante. A su lado estaba él y tragandose la pena, se atrevió a hablarle y pedirle prestado un marcatextos. Sus dedos se rozaron suavemente y se miraron unos segundos. Algo insignificante que para ella fue una bomba.

Y ahora, estaba ahí, decidida a regresarle ese bendito marcatextos. Pensó en esperar al siguiente día, pero no, no señor, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con él después de clases.

—¡Hey, Shino!— escuchó a lo lejos— ¿Nos vamos?

Su corazón estaba a mil. ¡Iba a irse pronto! Sin importarle nada más, comenzó a correr hacia el origen de aquella voz. Pudo observar como el castaño de gafas oscuras tomaba sus cosas para irse. Se detuvo a unos metros para tomar aire y justo cuando iba a gritar su nombre…

— Muévete. Estorbas— una voz indiferente la descoloco, dejando caer el marcatextos que con tanto anhelo sostenía.

Se paralizó. Frente a ella estaban tres de las cuatro porristas reinas, nunca había estado tan cerca de ellas, siempre las evitaba, más que por miedo, por precaución. Su primer mes fue un infierno gracias a ellas. Nunca entendió por qué se metían con ella, pero así era, ¿no? Las estúpidas reglas de la preparatoria.

—¿No escuchaste? Que te muevas— con rudeza, Temari la empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo de un senton.

Paso con indiferencia sobre ella, seguida por Ino y Hinata, la cual le lanzó una mirada burlona. Los ojos de Airi se llenaron de algunas pequeñas lágrimas, no por el dolor, sino de coraje.

* * *

_—¿Ya la viste? Se ve patética._

_—¡Más que patética! Es ridícula. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría así? Se ve taaan gorda._

_—¡Shhh!—decía entre risas—va a escucharnos, y ya saben lo que dicen, las tontas nerdas son susceptibles a matarse._

_—Nos haría un favor—dijo alto y fuerte, viéndola fijamente con esos ojos llenos de superioridad— ¿No lo has pensado, querida? ¿Tu vida vale la pena? Solo eres una nerd, te la pasas encerrada en libros._

_—Pobrecita, me das pena.—secundo Tsuki, mientras todas reían, dejando el amargo sabor del veneno clavado en su dulce corazón._

* * *

Sí, en efecto. Era un día extraño.

Poseída, se levantó de un salto y le propinó la bofetada más fuerte que pudo a la porrista reina. Sin tiempo a celebrar su envalentonamiento, la ojiluna le estampó un puñetazo directo a la nariz, haciendo que las lágrimas y la sangre se mezclaran.

— ¿Estás bien, Hina?— se acercó preocupada Ino.

— Sí— le sonrió con calidez, pero al ver a la pelinegra su expresión se enfureció.

Airi estaba paralizada, ahora si de miedo. No solo había golpeado a Hinata, también estaba sangrando, el dolor era tanto que incluso estaba llorando. ¿Le habría roto la nariz? Jamás pensó que la Hyuga tuviera tanta fuerza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

— Escuchame, estúpida— como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, la levantó del piso tomandole la cola de caballo hecha a las prisas— no me interesa saber de donde sacaste ese arranque de valor, pero será la última vez que pasa. ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Estaba temblando. ¡¿En qué demonios pensaba?! Su cerebro logró conectar al fin y miró al piso con desesperación, buscando ese tan preciado marcatextos. Debía tomarlo e irse cuanto antes.

—¡¿Me escuchaste estúpida?!— gritó cerca de su cara, a tan escasos centímetros que podía apreciar perfectamente el temblor en esas orbes rojas.

— ¿Buscabas esto?— preguntó con una sonrisa burlona la rubia.

—Es importante, ¿eh?— se burló la chica de ojos esmeralda tomando el marcatextos de la mano de Ino— sería una lástima que algo le pasará.

— N-no….— susurró— n-n-no e-es m-mío. S-so-lo quiero en-entrega-garlo.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de atreverte a tocarla— dijo con una sonrisa torcida, dejándolo caer al piso y pisandolo con fuerza, rompiendo el contenedor de plástico al momento.

— Por cierto, deberías atenderte eso querida. Tal vez te rompí la nariz por accidente.

Y entre risas, se alejaron, dejando a la Yuhi con un mar en los ojos y sus esperanzas más rotas que ese marcatextos.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que lo supieran y una vez la noticia llegó a sus a sus oídos, el caos que tanto se había estado controlando se desató. Fue al siguiente día. Las cuatro reinas venían caminando con superioridad por las calles de Konoha, atravesaron la entrada a la escuela y seguido de eso, un rayo rosado se posicionó frente a ellas. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados en furia. No muy lejos, y en medio de maldiciones, se acercaba Karin, jalando a una aturdida Tenten.

—Estorbas.— expulsó con desdén la rubia, observando con indiferencia a quien durante tantos años llamo "mejor amiga". Una sonrisa rota se coló en su rostro, al recordar a su protegida.

—¡Malditas zorras!—gritó intentando darle una cachetada a Ino—¡¿Cómo se atreven a tocar a Airi?!

—Alto ahí, frente de marquesina.—la rápida mano de la rubia detuvo su brazo.— Tu amiguita fue quien comenzó.

—¡Le rompieron la nariz, estúpidas perras!—la pelirrosa de lentes hizo aparición. Comenzó a gritarles vulgaridades sin parar. Las chicas solo observaban con una sonrisa de superioridad, como aguantando la risa.

—¡Ay, Karin!— dijo entre risas la chica de la arena— ¡Ahora te quejas cuando tú siempre has sido la más perra de nosotras! ¡Ah, sí! Lo olvidaba, ya no eres más de este mundo, querida. Decidiste irte con las nerds, y ¿de que te ha servido? Ahora todos los chicos te consideran una fácil. ¿Tan desesperada estás por atención masculina? ¿Será por qué tu querido papi nunca está?

—Cá...llate—susurro, temblando de ira. Sus puños estaban apretados tan fuerte que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

—¡No, Karin!—logró detenerla justo antes de que la golpeara— solo quieren provocarte. Estamos dentro de la escuela. No puedes meterte en problemas.

—¡Ahora te haces la buenita, ¿no, Tenten?! Pero si en el bar fuiste la primera en explotar. ¡Maldita hipocrita!

—¡Cierra la puta boca, Tsuki! O…

—¡¿O qué?!— la tomó de la barbilla, mirándola fijamente, haciendo que esos centímetros que la morena le sacaba no se notaran.— Te recuerdo que Hina no es la única con fuerza.

Todo el instituto ya se encontraba observando la pelea de las chicas. El ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse como mantequilla. Los cuchicheos y las risas llegaron hasta cierto grupito de amigos que se había encontrado en el camino. En el momento en que la palabra "porristas" llegó a su sistema, su corazón se llenó de preocupación e inquietud. Sabía que podían cuidarse solas pero eso no dejaba de inquietarlo. Vió a los demás, estaban tranquilos.

—Deberíamos ir a ver.—propuso.

—¿Y formar parte de su show? Sabes que si vamos solo nos forzaran a tomar un lado.

—¿No están preocupados? ¡Kankuro! Es tu hermana. ¿No estás preocupado?

— Por que se que es mi hermana, no estoy preocupado.

—¿A ti que te pico, eh? Una noche con Hinata y ¿que? ¿Estás enamorado?—puntualizó Chouji mientras metía frituras a su boca.

—Vamos...—dictaminó con seriedad el Hyuga, tomándolo de la muñeca.

—¡Carajo!—exclamó el chico de la arena—si no voy quedaré como mal hermano—y se adelantó junto al par de castaños.

Shikamaru soltó un resoplido con matiz de "Que problematico" y los siguió, dejando al Uchiha y al Akimichi solos, estos se miraron con una mueca de fastidio y emprendieron camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos, esperando no tener que detener algún alboroto.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Shino platicando animadamente con Gaara, bueno, una plática entre ellos no es algo que podría describirse de ese modo, pero con escasas palabras se entendían de maravilla. Al comienzo se habían encontrado con Suigetsu y Rock Lee también, pero la personalidad ruidosa de ambos los hizo desesperar y se adelantaron un poco para poder conversar a gusto.

—¡Yo!—los saludó con una cálida sonrisa el Uzumaki mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Ambos asintieron al saludo, y continuaron su plática. Naruto iba a lado de ellos, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, pensando en que tendría que conseguir un trabajo pronto si quería seguir saliendo como hasta ahora, cuando de pronto, unas risas y unos gritos lo detuvieron en seco. Fijó sus azules ojos en el centro del tumulto de la gente y pudo observar como un chico pálido que bien conocía, le extendía un pañuelo a una chica rubia de coleta. A su lado, estaba Kiba, sosteniendo a la oji luna.

Sangre. Eso fue lo que lo regresó de su trance y corrió a toda prisa, evadiendo a la gente y quitandola sin tacto alguno. La escena frente a él le provocó un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. Había sangre en el piso, no mucha ciertamente, pero sí fresca. Buscó desesperadamente el origen. Primero pensó que sería de Sakura, Karin o Tenten, ya había visto una prueba de la fuerza de las porristas en el bar, pero quedó impactado cuando noto que la sangre provenía de la boca de Ino, la cual estaba limpiando cuidadosamente con el pañuelo que le había dado Sai.

Hinata estaba recargada en Kiba, sobándose el estómago con dolor, mientras que Temari le quitaba la sudadera a Kankuro y se la daba a Tsuki, ya que su falda estaba rota. El grupo de las "perdedoras" estaban aturdidas, jamás había pasado eso. Sonrieron triunfales y lanzaron un gritito de júbilo mientras el resto del colegio veía todo con desconfianza. ¿Las porristas perdiendo? ¡Claro! Algo había detrás.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!— exclamó Naruto viendo a Sakura, Karin y Tenten con ojos desaprobatorios, lo cual les quitó la sonrisa en breve. — No esperaba esto de ustedes.

¡¿Era broma?! ¡¿Ahora ellas eran las malas por solo defenderse?!

—¡Tamura, Uzumaki y Haruno!—la fuerte voz de la directora se hizo escuchar entre todos los susurros.—¡A la dirección, ahora!

Las aludidas maldijeron internamente e ingresaron a la escuela. De verdad tenía que ser una maldita broma. Karin volteo con desprecio hacía las porristas, solo para verlas dejar de fingir y sonreír con superioridad. Ino le guiño un ojo coquetamente mientras le sacaba la lengua. Naruto observó esas sonrisas de superioridad y se congeló.

El tumulto de estudiantes se dispersó tan rápido como se formó, y entre susurros iban diciendo: "Si, era de esperar. **Las porristas nunca pierden**"

* * *

***Tamura es el apellido de la seiyu de Tenten, como no tiene apellido en el manga, es el que que le daré en este fic.**


	7. Capítulo VII Dudas

**Oh my gosh! no tienen idea de cuanto lo siento! Me ausente horrores de tiempo. Les haré un resumen de toda mi odisea. Rento cerca de la uni con mi mejor amiga, pero por esto del Covid valio madres y tuve que regresar a mi casa. Mi amiga vive en Cancún**,** tuvo que tomar su vuelo cuanto antes. Mudanza yo sola. Clases virtuales, examenes en línea, ser chacha de mi madre, mi hermano hizo de comer un día y eso me dejo tumbada como por dos semanas ya que no aguantaba el estómago :"v, y sumenle a todo eso estrés y nula inspiración. A jalones y estirones saque este cap, peeeerooo ya tengo un poco del siguiente.**

**Enserio disculpen! Espero no volver a ausentarme tanto y si lo siguen leyendo pese a mis tardanzas se los agradezco muchísimo!**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Ahora si, los dejo con el cap jiji. **

* * *

***Pendiendo de un hilo***

**_"El miedo no te deja avanzar."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VII. Dudas.**

Un nuevo día había empezado. Los rayos del sol se colaron a través de sus cortinas y con un suspiro de frustración se levantó a cerrarlas. Ese día no iría a la escuela. No podía ir después de lo que pasó y mucho menos si sus amigas no estaban.

Su tía tocó la puerta con suavidad y le dejó un té en pequeño buro, no sin antes decir un "Espero mejores pronto". Sonrió para sus adentros y le agradeció con una reverencia suave de la cabeza. Su nariz dolía horrores, pero al menos la doctora Shizune le había dicho que no quedaría alguna deformación.

No fue capaz de decirle a Kurenai lo que pasó, mucho menos sabiendo el aprecio que le tenía a la Hyuga, así que solo compró un cubrebocas y mintió una gripa. El dolor comenzó a punzar y de prisa tomó una pastilla para aliviarlo.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No hacía falta verlo para saber de quién se trataba. Lo tomo suavemente y lo apago, mientras se envolvía nuevamente en la calidez de sus cobijas. Quería que la tierra se la tragara y que la escupiera lejos, muy lejos de Konoha donde las porristas ya no pudieran burlarse de ella. Lejos, allá donde los brazos de su madre la estaban esperando.

La primera lágrima cayó.

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un rato. Odiaba tener que estudiar y poner empeño a la escuela, pero esa colegiatura no se pagaría sola y solo dependía de él mantener su beca. Suspiro frustrado, cerrando los ojos y poniendo un libro sobre su cabeza, soñando con ser una nube sin preocupaciones.

Unos pasos lo alertaron. Eran fuertes y decididos pero no lo suficiente para ser escandalosos. Conocía esos pasos a la perfección. ¿Quién más podría caminar de ese modo que no fuera ella? Se recargo sobre la mesa, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos y fingiendo dormir. La escuchó entrar y sentarse frente a él.

— ¿Estás despierto?— susurro como no queriendo que la escuchara. La espina dorsal del Nara sintió un escalofrío. Debatiendose entre si alzar la cabeza o no, el tiempo se fue y ella volvió a hablar.— Qué alivio.— dijo un poco más fuerte.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscar algunos libros. Las pruebas vendrían pronto y tenía que estar al menos dentro de las 10 primeras si quería cumplir su sueño de volverse embajadora de Suna. Regresó a su asiento y observó al Nara por unos minutos, repasando cabello por cabello de su coleta alta y escuchando el compás tranquilo de su respiración. Pudo notar que su piel estaba erizada y pensó que tal vez tendría frío.

— Supongo que sabrás que es mía, Shika— lo llamo como cuando eran niños y su corazón se sintió cálido y dulce— pero no importa si no lo sabes. Si te la quedas, no me molestara— puso una sudadera negra sobre la espalda del chico, procurando rozar suavemente su piel.

Volvió a su lugar y comenzó a leer. El Nara estaba abrumado. Ahí, frente a él, estaba la chica que lo volvía loco desde antaño, leyendo como si nada y dándole su sudadera como si no fuera la gran cosa. Tomó aire procurando no hacer ruido y el fuerte aroma de la arena con un toque cítrico lo golpeó con fuerza. Tuvo que reprimir un gruñido y decidió mover la cabeza un poco, aún con los ojos cerrados, no quería alertarla.

Temari noto ese movimiento y lo miro. Ahora podía ver sus ojos cerrados. Sonrió complacida al notar un rubor extenderse por sus orejas y quiso acercar su mano para tocar sus pestañas. Lo hizo, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros.

Con violencia, se levantó y guardó los libros en su mochila, mejor estudiar en casa antes de dejarse llevar y terminar tocándolo. Lo miro de reojo antes de irse y sus ojos se encontraron. Temari sintió un sonrojo cubrirle la cara y antes de que dijera algo, salió a paso rápido de ahí.

* * *

—¡Estoy harta!— exclamó la pelirrosa molesta mientras daba vueltas.

—No eres la única...—bufo Tenten, la cual estaba recostada sobre la cama de la chica Uzumaki.— Si tan solo las tuviera enfrente ahora mismo...— tronó sus nudillos con molestia.

—Debí saberlo— susurró consternada— ¡Era obvio que era una trampa! ¿Nosotras ganandoles? ¡Claro!

— ¿Estás insinuando que no podríamos ganarles?

— No es eso, pero parece que están llenas de planes. Me frustra demasiado.

— Solo necesitamos pensar igual — sugirió Tenten.

— No planeó ser igual que esas zorras— cortó tajantemente el cerezo.

Se suspendieron en silencio nuevamente, hasta que el timbre las sacó de sus pensamientos. Karin se levantó y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su pequeña protegida con los ojos rojos y un gran cubrebocas. Se le encogió el corazón y la hizo pasar maternalmente.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, en residencia de la Yamanaka, se encontraban las chicas llegando de un pesado entrenamiento. Estaban recostadas en la cama de la ojiazul.

— Hoy al fin les salió ese paso a esas inútiles. ¡A tres días del juego! — expulsó molesta mientras se hacía aire con una mano.

— Calma Hina, no arruines tu cutis pensando en esas tonterías— la calmo la peliplateada con una sonrisa y todas se relejaron un poco.

— A todo esto, ¿Ya están los nuevos trajes?

— Si. Sai paso a dejarmelos en la mañana.

Ino bufó al mirar la sonrisa burlona de sus amigas. ¿Por qué hablo de más?

— Solo me dejó los trajes, no hizo nada más.

— Nosotras no dijimos nada.—rieron hasta que un teléfono sonando las alerto.

— Es el mío.— Temari tomó el teléfono e inmediatamente se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro— Aja. Si. ¡Yo les digo a las chicas! Si, si. Luego te lo compenso. Bye. — se despidió coquetamente y al colgar susurro fastidiada— Uchihas...— rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó ansiosa Ino.

— A que no se imaginan que nuestra zorrita preferida fue a pedirle "protección" a Shisui, ya que piensa vengarse por lo que le hicimos a su adorada protegida.

— ¡No! ¿Karin tuvo el valor?

— Y no solo ella, al parecer fueron las cuatro perdedoras, pero Karin fue la portavoz. Ni siquiera para eso tienen el valor.

— Pero, ¿Ir con Shisui? ¿Tan poco inteligentes son? Sabe que los Uchiha están de nuestro lado.

— No creo que a Karin se le haya olvidado, fue una de nosotras, es inteligente.

— ¡Está desviando nuestra atención! — exclamó Ino— ¿Tan estúpidas nos cree esa perra?

— Así que las perdedoras piensan hacer algo grande, ¿eh? No podemos dejar que den el primer golpe.

— Tengo una idea. — la chica del desierto adquirió la atención de todas— tenemos que darle donde mas les duele. Comencemos con Airi, sigue débil. Ese día iba a entregarle un marca textos a alguien, obvio que le gusta ese alguien.

— El marcatextos es de Shino, estuve comparando estos días — mintió lo último, pero ¿Por qué ocultar que ya lo sabía?

— ¿A la nerd le gusta el bicho raro? Vaya, esperaba que estuviera enamorada de alguno de los populares, incluso de los deportistas.

— Entonces ¿tenemos que hacer que Shino este con una de nosotras?

— Es difícil. Lleva rechazandome año y medio— bufó frustrada.

— La verdad es que es muy buenito como para eso, pero me sorprende. He visto como te mira Tsuki, está loco por ti.

— ¿Entonces por qué me rechaza?

— Miedo.— dijo tajante Hinata.— Ya lo dijiste Ino, es muy buenito, él no quiere solo un rato, quiere una relación estable.

— ¿Y si solo le robo un beso frente a la nerd? Si me lo sigue, sabré que tienen razón y veré que hacer, si no, de todos modos la estúpida va a creer lo peor. Es ganar-ganar.

— Tendrá que ser el viernes. Ese día se acaba la suspensión de las perdedoras.

— El viernes vuelven, lo cual les da derecho de ir a ver el juego del sábado. Algo harán ese día. Tenemos que andar con cuidado.

* * *

Suspiró frustrada. Sabía que ir con Shisui era una misión prácticamente suicida, pero ¿Qué podía perder? Ella fue su favorita, sin embargo, su contundente negativa la desconcerto, pero más aún lo que pasó después…

—_ ¿Puedo hablar un segundo a solas contigo, Karin? — la llamó justo antes de que se fueran. Ella les hizo una señal a las chicas para que se adelantaran y entró de nuevo a los territorios Uchiha._

_—¿Cambiaste de opinión,Shisu-cariño?— preguntó coqueta y tomando su brazo para pegarlo a su escote._

_— ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando al estar con ellas, eh? No son tu tipo._

_— ¿Estás insinuando que soy igual a las porristas?— exclamó molesta mientras ajustaba sus lentes._

—_ No lo insinuó: lo eres. Tú no perteneces al mundo de las perdedoras._

_— Podrán ser unas perdedoras pero tienen más lealtad que esas perras a las que ahora estás defendiendo._

_Se encaminó rápido a la salida. No lo soportaba, ¿Desde cuándo Shisui se atreve a meterse en su vida?_

_— Si supieras lo que las buenitas de tus amigas hicieron…. — susurro y cerró la puerta mientras la veía marchar._

"¿De qué demonios está hablando?" Pensó contrariada, pero el cabreo era más fuerte como para seguir dando vueltas al tema.

Hasta ahora…

— Ellas no me mentirían…. ¿o si?— estiró sus brazos en dirección al techo, viendo su bien cuidada manicura rosa como su cabello.

—_ T-t-tu cabe-bello es m-muy bon-bonito Karin. N-No le hagas c-caso a l-los niñ-niños._

_— ¿Hina?— secó sus lágrimas con rapidez para mirarla. Sus ojos se conectaron y un sonrojo se apodero de la Hyuga. Karin sonrió con diversión, ¿Qué tan nerviosa podría ser?_

_Se miraron unos segundos más, en que ambas sonrieron. Detrás de Hina estaban el resto de las chicas: Sakura e Ino tomadas de la mano mirandola con una sonrisa. Tenten estaba apoyada en un árbol y Temari se encontraba extendiendole una mano para levantarse, sin dudarlo la tomo._

—_ Los niños son bobos— exclamó la rubia de ojos celestes._

_— Eres muy bonita Karin, no dejes que te hagan sentir mal.— dijo Tenten honestamente._

_— ¿Les damos una paliza?— propuso la pequeña del desierto con una sonrisa._

_— ¡Sí, se lo merecen esos idiotas! ¡Shanaro! — exclamó la pelirosa con entusiasmo._

—¿Qué nos pasó?... Eramos tan buenas amigas y ahora… ahora...— avento su almohada molesta al techo. Ya no quería pensar en eso, pero…

—_Se que hace años que no somos amigas, Karin, pero a ninguna se nos hizo justo ver eso, por eso vinimos a contartelo._

_— ¡Si creen que voy a caer en sus mentiras, están muy equivocadas!_

_— Entiendo que no me creas a mí o a Tenten, pero Airi también lo vio. Confías en ella, ¿no?_

_— ¡¿Q-Qué?! Airi… Tú… ¿Los viste?— la pequeña de ojos rojos dudo unos segundos y finalmente asintió con temblor._

_— Te lo dije._

_— Pero… yo confíe en ellas, esas…. Esas perras sin corazón. ¡Seguro lo sabían! ¡Se estaban burlando a mis espaldas!— lágrimas de coraje comenzaron a caer por sus ya sonrojadas mejillas. Estaba avergonzada, molesta. ¿Ahora en quién iba a creer? ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

_— Si quieres… puedes venir con nosotras — la castaña de chonguitos le extendió una mano con una gran sonrisa— el problema nunca fue contigo y realmente nos gustaría tener a una de nuestras amigas con nosotros. Sabes que no te mentiriamos._

— ¿Entonces por qué Shisui dijo eso?— suspiró y se levantó de un salto— Tengo que saber la verdad.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba jugando videojuegos en casa de Gaara. Esa tarde habían decidido tener una noche de chicos y en la sala del pelirrojo se encontraban desparramados Sai y Sasuke, en una batalla de no parpadear. Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro y Rock Lee estaban debatiendose el primer lugar en esa carrera y…

—¡Si no logró ganar haré cien… ¡No! ¡Mil sentadillas!— exclamó con entusiasmo.

— Te apuesto 10 a que pierde— sonrió Choji metiendo más frituras en su boca.

— Que sean 20— dijo Suigetsu y ambos sellaron un trato.

Gaara veía todo con una sonrisa ladeada, recordando los viejos tiempos en que se encontraban distantes los unos de los otros. En esa reunión solo faltaban, Shikamaru, Neji y Shino, los dos últimos habían dicho que llegarían en una o dos horas.

Miró a Naruto y su corazón se sintió cálido. Gracias a él habían logrado unirse un poco más, y eso le alegraba bastante. Saludar solo de paso a quienes fueron casi sus hermanos durante años es algo que no le hacía muy feliz, pero nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso, nadie hasta que llegó el Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki…. Karin es una Uzumaki." Pensó mientras recordaba la sonrisa coqueta de la chica pelirosa. "Ella es el puente entre ambos bandos". Las porristas y las perdedoras conectaban en ella. "Tal vez, solo tal vez ella pueda unirlas".

— ¿Quieren ver una película?— propuso Suigetsu— Ya me harte de verlos jugar.

— Dale. ¿Qué película?

— ¡Una de fantasmas!— propuso con ánimo Sai, esperando la respuesta del rubio.

— ¡¿F-Fantasmas?!

— ¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas, dobe?

— ¡Claro que no!

— Bien, de fantasmas será. Voy por más frituras, ¿alguien quiere?

* * *

Las aguas termales de los Hyuga se encontraban en silencio. Hacía una hora que las porristas salieron y, nuevamente, Tsuki se encontraba relajandose en ese lugar. Sabía que si esperaba tarde o temprano se encontraría con Neji.

No sabía exactamente que pasaba por su cabeza, pero desde que lo evitó en el bar, el trato que el Hyuga le daba era extraño, parecía estarla evitando. Ella no era alguien que se quedará con la duda por mucho tiempo, así que iba a averiguarlo.

Escucho los pasos decididos del castaño y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, salió del agua, se cubrió con una toalla y lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que huyera.

— Neji.

— Tsuki.

Sus miradas se encontraron. La peliplateada sonreía con las cejas ligeramente hacia abajo. Neji lo sabía, estaba molesta, ¿pero era su culpa? Él solo necesitaba poner en orden sus emociones. ¿Realmente… ella?

— ¿Por qué me evitas? Llevas días huyendo de mi presencia, si estas molesto por que te evite en el bar, dejame decirte que solo fue una broma, ¿si? No es como para que te portarás de ese modo conmigo. Odio que me ignoren.

Por su parte, el Hyuga solo asentía. ¿Cómo explicarle? Bufó frustrado cuando ella iba a medio reclamo.

— Bufaste...— rolo los ojos— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Hyuga?

— Asunto mío, Tsuki. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

— ¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo! Me estás ignoran….

Las palabras se ahogaron en sus labios en el momento en que Neji la jaló hacía él y comenzó a besarla.

Primero se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante eso? Es cierto que Neji nunca le pareció feo, todo lo contrario y por supuesto que varias veces fantaseo en tener algo con él. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, continuó el beso mientras ambos se desprendían de sus toallas y pegaban sus cuerpos con pasión cargada.

¿Hace cuánto que él la deseaba? ¿Hace cuánto que ella lo deseaba? Esas preguntas explotaron como burbujas en el momento en que sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear, dando paso al único lenguaje que existía en ese momento: caricias y suspiros.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando en dirección al parque. Sus pasos fuertes alertaron a los chicos que ahí la estaban esperando. Los tres sonrieron cuando la vieron llegar y la pequeña pelinaranja corrió a abrazarla.

— ¡Hana!— tomó su mano y ambas se acercaron al resto del grupo.

— Moegi.— sonrió feliz de que su mejor amiga haya accedido a estar con ella durante esa locura que planeaban ese par.

— ¡Pensé que no vendrías! Me retracto de haberte dicho gallina.

— La futura reina de las porristas no le teme a nada.

Konohamaru la miró riendo y Udon sonreía como bobo con un pequeño sonrojo. Hanabi sabía de los sentimientos del pequeño de lentes y disfrutaba de ponerlo nervioso. Le guiño un ojo ocasionando que casi se le saliera el corazón. Moegi rió y le brillaron los ojos al verla.

Desde niñas había admirado la fortaleza de Hanabi, y con el tiempo la observó volverse la adolescente coqueta y orgullosa que era hoy en día. Esperaba poder liderar las porristas a su lado, pero su miedo la traicionada y no le permitía seguirla con las porristas, sin embargo… eso iba a cambiar y por eso hoy estaba ahí.

— Muy bien— comenzó Udon, intentando que su voz no sonará tan gangosa frente a la chica que tanto le gustaba, aunque él paso de los años y la adolescencia habían ayudado bastante— lo que vamos a hacer es una pruedba de valor. Entraremos a la casa embrujada y no saldremos en toda la noche.

— ¿Están conscientes de que mañana hay clases?

— ¿Miedo?— la reto Konohamaru.

— ¡Ja! Yo, Hanabi Hyuga, no siento miedo.

— Vamos a entrar por parejas, ¿no?— pregunto Moegi a quién hace poco le habían medio explicado la dinámica.

— ¡Sí! Los decidiremos mediante… ¡Ahí!— señaló un enorme árbol— ¡Los dos primeros serán pareja!

— ¿Escalar? ¿Enserio? Ya no somos niños Konohamaru. ¿Te recuerdo que tenemos quince?

— ¿La princesa Hyuga le tiene miedo a dañarse su perfecta manicura?

— ¡Ah, estoy harta de ti! ¡Voy a llegar primero a la cima!— salió corriendo, dispuesta a recalcarle su logro al molesto Sarutobi.

— ¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa!— detrás de ella, el castaño comenzó a correr. No lo venceria Hanabi, no esa niña engreída.

— Ahí van de nuevo con sus peleas.— sonrió Moegi mientras se acercaba al árbol con calma. Confiaba en sus habilidades de escalamiento, pero Hanabi molesta no era algo con lo que quería lidiar durante el recorrido en la casa embrujada.

— Parece que seremos pareja Moegi.

— No me molesta realmente.

— Ahhh quería estar con Hanabi.

— ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta?

— ¿Cuándo le dirás tú a Konohamaru?

— Él no se fijará en mí.— sonrió tristemente mientras los observaba— a él le gustan chicas fuertes y seguras…

—Como Hanabi.

Ambos suspiraron resignados. Desde hace tiempo sabían de lo que sus mejores amigos sentían por el otro, por eso no intervenían, solo que ninguno parecía darse cuenta. ¿Orgullo? ¿Miedo? ¿Ambos? ¿Qué los detenía?

* * *

La chica de lentes iba caminando por las aceras oscuras de Konoha. Hace tiempo sabía lo que debía hacer, pero se negaba, sin embargo… hoy al fin sucedería. Las palabras certeras de Shisui alimentaron una duda que llevaba ya unos años calando en su ser.

—No debería dudar pero…

_— Si supieras lo que las buenitas de tus amigas hicieron…. — susurro y cerró la puerta mientras la veía marchar._

— ¿Qué haré si… ellas me mintieron? ¿Por qué no las escuche en primer lugar? ¿Por qué ellas no fueron tras de mí?

Con manos temblorosas tocó el timbre de la imponente residencia, tal como esperaba una mucama le abrió, indicandole que se presentará y expusiera los motivos de su visita.

— Karin Uzumaki, vengo a hablar con Hinata.


	8. Capítulo VIII Unión

***Pendiendo de un hilo***

**_"Podemos darte lo que siempre deseaste"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo VIII. Unión._**

Las risas emocionadas y gritos eran lo que predominaba en el cuarto de la matriarca de los Hyuga. Todas estaban rodeando a Tsuki, la cual estaba ligeramente sonrojada y riendo.

— ¡No puedo creer que Neji al fin se haya atrevido!— exclamó Ino emocionada.

—¡Ya era hora! Solo tu faltabas.— sonrió coquetamente Hinata mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

— ¡Es tu primo, Hina!— comenzó a reírse Temari— Nadie se te escapa, ¿eh?

— ¡Shhh! Esta charla es de Tsuki y Neji. ¿Qué tal estuvo mi adorado primito, eh?

— Es más que bueno. No es un genio solo por su gran intelecto— relamio sus labios. Oh sí, el Hyuga comenzaría a ser recurrente en sus noches.

— ¡Y esa expresión sería lo hace aún más sexy!

—Los serios son lo tuyo Ino, a mi me encanta esa fuerza con la que intenta someterme. Yo no podría coger con alguien que sea más débil que yo.

—Por eso Sasuke nunca se te escapa.

—El Uchiha viene siempre a mí, y yo— coloco una mano en su pecho, enfatizando su frase— como buena samaritana no puedo negarme.

Las chicas estallaron en risas nuevamente. Ino le lanzó un cojín a Temari.

— ¿Buena samaritana? ¡Estás loca!

—¿Ah sí?— le lanzó el cojín de vuelta.

— ¡No empiecen sin nosotras!

Y así, se vieron envueltas en una gran batalla de almohadas. Ya estaban de pie y listas para seguir atacando, cuando…

— Señorita Hinata.— una mucama tocó la puerta— La señorita Karin la busca.

— ¿Karin Uzumaki?

— Exactamente.

Todas se miraron con duda. Ino abrió los ojos grande, Tsuki negó con la cabeza y Temari tomó del hombro a Hinata.

— ¿Está en la sala de invitados?

— Así es.

— De acuerdo. Dile que iremos en unos minutos.

3...2...1

— ¡¿Iremos?!

— ¡¿Vamos a darle la cara a esa traidora?!

— No planeo ver la cara de esa zorra perdedora.

— Chicas, chicas, calmense. Observen bien el panorama. Fue a pedirle ayuda a Shisui y ahora vino con nosotras. ¿Por qué haría eso?

— ¿Amenazarnos?— lanzó al aire Ino— No, no es tan valiente.

— Tal vez…¿Una tregua?— propuso la peliplateada.

— No tendría sentido, no le hemos hecho nada particularmente malo.

— Pero si a su protegida.

— No sabremos nada si no vamos.

Se miraron con seriedad y asintieron.

— Tal vez… venga a hablar del pasado— susurró Temari antes de llegar a la sala.

* * *

Suspiro aburrido mientras intentaba que la pequeña pelinegra accediera y comiera toda la papilla. Bufo. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¡Ah, sí! Hoy era el aniversario de su maestro con su esposa y nadie podía cuidar de la bebé. Suspiró y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña Mirai recordando lo feliz que se sintió al verla por primera vez.

— Nunca he tenido hermanos— comenzó a decir al aire— Tú eres lo más cercano a eso.

Escuchó unos pasos y volteo rápidamente, dejando muda a la pequeña Mirai y causándole un susto de infarto a la pelinegra que iba bajando las escaleras.

— S-S-Shikamaru.— dijo como pudo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Ya era tarde y ella aún seguía en pijama.

— Tu nariz, ¿estas bien?

—¡Oh!— se la tapó rápidamente— N-No es nada.

— Kurenai dijo que estabas enferma. ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que en verdad pasó?

— M-Mi tía le tiene mucho ap-aprecio a Hi-Hinata. N-no podría.

— Merece saber la verdad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. El pelinegro de coleta seguía intentando, sin éxito, darle de comer a Mirai. Airi sonrió enternecida.

— A-acaricia su cabeza o su mejilla mientras le das la p-papilla, eso lo hará m-más fácil.

— Gracias.— sonrió complacido.

— P-Preparare un poco de té.

El Nara la observó mientras preparaba el té. Sus movimientos torpes pero suaves le recordaron en demasía a la pequeña Hinata de antaño. Ambas eran parecidas. ¿Qué le sucedió a Hinata? ¿Por qué cambió tanto? Había muchas dudas en su cabeza.

— ¿T-Te quedarás a-aquí toda la no-che?— preguntó bajito, intentando no tartamudear. El Nara la miró inexpresivo, sin darse cuenta que ahora alimentaba a Mirai de manera automática.

— Al menos hasta que Kurenai y Asuma vuelvan. ¿Crees que tarden mucho?

— M-Mi tía me dijo que… — se quedó en silencio unos segundos. ¿A donde le dijo que iban?— C-creo que no— respondió finalmente con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Shikamaru suspiró. Eso no había sonado muy convincente. Si anochecia le diría a sus padres que se quedaría a cuidar a Mirai y… ¿Quién vivía más cerca? Intento recordar y justo la cara de su amigo de lentes le vino a la cabeza. No eran muy cercanos, pero si lo suficiente para pedirle que le prestará al menos una playera y sospecho que él no se quedaría a dormir en casa de Gaara como el resto de los chicos.

* * *

Por otra parte, la pelirosa y la castaña de chonguitos se encontraban viendo películas en casa de la última.

— Se me hace raro que Karin no haya venido.

— Y Airi sigue sin contestar al teléfono. ¿Deberíamos ir a verla?

— No— dijo la pelirosa mientras se tumbaba en la cama— No creo que sea lo mejor ir ahora, debe estar pensando aún en lo sucedido y si no contesta el teléfono es porque no quiere vernos. Hay que darle algo de tiempo.

— Vamos las tres mañana. No quiero dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

— Ni yo...— suspiro con tristeza.— Me estoy deprimiendo. Llevamos toda la tarde aquí, ¿No quieres ir a la plaza?

— Dale, vamos. Tengo ganas de un helado.

Justo estaban saliendo cuando la madre de la pelirrosa llego. Las chicas se congelaron en el acto.

— ¿A donde vas señorita?

— Mamá…— susurró fastidiada. Ya había recibido el regaño de su madre cuando supo que la suspendieron. De suerte la había convencido de que sus amigas vinieran, pero no de salir.

— Sabes que sigues castigada.

— Si, pero… — la miró directamente a los ojos— ¿Por favor?

— Ah...— la mujer lanzó un suspiro y rolo los ojos, para después posicionarlos sobre la castaña, que miraba al piso entre apenada y deseando que la tierra se la tragara— Tu eres una chica responsable Tenten. La cabezota de mi hija me contó una ridiculez del por qué la suspendieron. ¿Qué pasó en verdad?

— Pues... — Tenten tomo aire. Vio a Sakura rolar los ojos, a veces su madre podía ser muy pesada— Tuvimos una riña un tanto fuerte con Hinata, Temari, Ino y Tsuki. Nuestros grupos no se llevan nada bien y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Nos llaman perdedoras, feas, mitad chico...— trago saliva— por eso decidimos defendernos, pero era un plan. Nos provocaron dentro de la escuela y la directora pensó que nosotras éramos las alborotadoras y nos suspendieron.

Su madre las inspeccionó. No veía rastro de mentira en ninguna de las dos y ciertamente las versiones eran las mismas. Tal vez debió creerle a su hija, pero claro que lo hacía, solo que sabía lo voluble de su carácter.

— Esta bien. Perdona por no creerte Sakura. Puedes salir.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias mamá!— la abrazo unos segundos y ambas salieron.

— Con permiso señora Haruno— se despidió apropiadamente al cruzar el umbral de la puerta pero...

— ¡Esperen! ¿No quieren quedarse a cenar? Después pueden salir.

Ambas se miraron y asintieron. Ciertamente era más barato comer en casa, ese helado podría esperar. La señora Haruno sonrió y comenzó a preparar la comida, sin saber que gracias a esa pequeña acción había impedido que cierta Uzumaki fuera interceptada por sus dos amigas.

* * *

La sala de visitas de los Hyuga era un reflejo de la personalidad de esa familia y de la misma matriarca: Una belleza fría y peligrosa como el filo de las katanas que tenían exhibidas en la misma.

La Uzumaki se sentía muy incómoda ahí, sentada sobre ese elegante sillón de terciopelo blanco, con su taza de té humeante encima de la mesita de mármol frente a ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza, en cualquier momento esas puertas serían abiertas y sabía que saldrían todas. Siempre, sin importar el día o a qué casa habían parado primero a comer o descansar un rato, iban a la residencia Hyuga a relajar sus músculos en el sauna.

Suspiró.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salieron las cuatro reinas. Una por una se fue sentando en el extenso sillón que había del otro lado, siendo separadas solo por esa pequeña mesita de mármol.

— Veo que mis sirvientas ya te trajeron té. ¿Deseas algo más?— preguntó dignamente Hinata, mientras con las manos indicaba que trajera te para las demás.

— N-no—susurró bajito— Gracias— sintió la mirada intensa de Tsuki sobre ella. Sabía que de todas, sería la más difícil de convencer.

— ¿A qué viniste?— expulsó la peliplateada sin poderse contener.

— Quiero hablar de… Quiero hacerles unas preguntas— ajustó sus lentes. "No tiene caso sentir miedo" se dijo a sí misma.

— ¿Acerca de?— la rubia tomó la taza de té entre sus manos y soplo. En sus ojos color cielo se veía reflejada la duda y… la esperanza. Ella e Ino siempre fueron muy parecidas. Mentiría si dijera que no la extraño.

— Primero quiero disculparme. Hace un año, cuando me aleje de ustedes me sentí traicionada y rota. Mis amigas de toda la vida me habían visto la cara, y…

— Preferiste escuchar a las perdedoras que a nosotras— cortó tajantemente Temari.

— Si, yo… creí en Airi, no en Sakura o Tenten. Ustedes saben que le tome cariño y confíe en su palabra, pero fui tonta e imparcial. Debí haberles preguntado a ustedes primero.

—Nunca supimos cuál fue exactamente la razón por la que te alejaste, Karin. No quisiste hablarnos después de ese día— Hinata sonrió suavemente, incitandola a hablar.

— En ese momento estaba iniciando algo con Sasuke, ustedes saben que siempre quise tener algo con él y ellas me dijeron que… que Temari estaba besándose muy apasionadamente con él en la cancha.

Las porristas se miraron incrédulas. ¿Temari con Sasuke? Puede que ahora se haya dado pero antes...

—Mintieron. Temari ja...— La rubia puso un brazo en el hombro de Tsuki. Haciendo que se calmara.

— Pues….— aclaró su garganta— posiblemente lo que vieron es verdad— Karin empalidecio. ¿Se había tragado su orgullo por nada?— pero la historia detrás de ese día es muy diferente.

—¿Di...ferente? ¿Qué paso? — dijo entre dientes. Noto que sus manos estaban temblando cuando una gotita caliente cayó sobre su pierna. Dejo el té en la mesa y miró fijamente a Temari.

— Sasuke es arrogante, frío y se cree el chico más sexy de nuestra escuela, por lo tanto, dueño de todas las chicas, pero Temari siempre se nego a estar con él, incluso tu lo viste Karin. ¿Por qué creiste eso?— esta vez fue Hinata quien tomó la palabra.

— No evadan mi pregunta.— dijo completamente segura. Sabía cómo era Hinata, iba a darle vueltas al asunto hasta que terminara creyendo lo que ella dice sin haberle explicado nada.

— ¿Tanto quieres saberlo?— pregunto Ino con una sonrisa afilada. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

— Solo dime.

— Pero… ¿En qué te beneficiaría saberlo? Vas a molestarte con tus amiguitas, y a nuestro grupo ya no perteneces. Estarás sola.— dijo secamente Tsuki, para después mirar su cuidada manicura, como si no importara lo que recién acababa de decir.

— Eso no importa. ¡Solo quiero saber la verdad!— explotó— Todos estos años me sentí tan mal por no haberles hablado, por haberme dejado llevar por el calor del momento, pero cuando intenté acercarme otra vez ya era tarde. Comenzaron a llamarme zorra o perdedora y para mí cobró sentido… que… que siempre pensaron que pertenecía a este lado.— una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su rostro, la cual no se molestó en limpiar.

"Ya que importa" pensó. "Ya vieron como me estoy humillando"

— Yo jamás estuve con Sasuke, al menos no hasta ahora. Todas sabíamos de la gran ilusión que tenías al estar con él, jamás podríamos hacer eso Karin. Tenemos principios.

— ¿Airio mintió?— preguntó con un hilo de voz. Si era así… ¿En quién podría confiar?

— No. Ese día yo estaba en la cancha, iba a irme con Kankuro y por eso les dije que se adelantaran…

_"El calor en la cancha era azotador. Maldito verano, ¿En qué momento vas a acabarte?"_

_Con__ ese pensamiento en la cabeza me quite la blusa, dejando solo mi top y mi short. No había mucha gente así que no le di importancia, y aunque la hubiera, deberían agradecerme por darles esa vista._

_Vi al equipo indicar que era el último entrenamiento y me senté en las gradas. Gaara estaría ya en casa haciendo la comida para el cumpleaños de Kankuro, nosotros pasaríamos a comprar un pastel y listo. Tan ensimismada estaba buscando reseñas de pastelerías que no noté su presencia._

_— ¿Tan interesante es tu teléfono que me ignoras?_

—_ ¡Sasuke! Casi me das un infarto. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?— pude notar como su mirada se perdía en mi escote. Por un momento me sentí poderosa y tentada a llevarlo a los vestidores, pero no podía. Nuestros códigos no me lo permitían. Yo jamás traicionaria a una amiga._

_— Ya casi me iba pero no pude evitar notar que te ves increíblemente sexy._

_— Fantástico halago barato Uchiha, pero estás saliendo con una de mis amigas._

_— Puede no enterarse— comenzó a acariciar una de mis piernas, lentamente subiendo— Que sea nuestro secreto._

_— Alejate Sasuke— lo avente bruscamente, esperando que parara su intento. Tomé mis cosas lista para irme a otro lugar cuando…_

_— Me encanta que seas tan ruda, por lo general no estoy con chicas que puedan someterme, pero te dejaré ser la primera._

— Y sin tiempo a que dijera algo, me besó por la fuerza, mientras me sostenía del trasero y la cadera. Me paralice unos cuantos segundos y cuando reaccione, lo golpee con fuerza y me fui enfadada de ese lugar. Iba a ir corriendo a decirles, pero era el cumpleaños de Gaara, así que esperaría hasta mañana, pero veo que esas zorras se nos adelantaron. Cuando llegue a la escuela y te vi sentada en un lugar diferente, pensé que lo habías visto. Intenté mensajearte pero me tenías bloqueada y cada que nos acercabamos huias y nuestro resentimiento hacia ti crecía.

Karin estaba estupefacta. Todo esto tiempo estuvo hundida por una verdad a medias. ¿Por qué actuó de ese modo? ¿Qué demonios le sucedió? Habian jurado estar siempre juntas y ella lo quebranto.

— Cuando nos enteramos de tu ruptura con Sasuke— continuo Ino— todas, excepto Hinata, estuvimos con él, por despecho… quizá.

— Lo terminé— dijo ajustando sus lentes y dando un trago pesado a su te. Si, todo este tiempo estuvo engañada pero al menos ahora sabía la verdad. Un peso menos.— Ningún hombre que me engañara iba a estar conmigo. Jamás seré plato de segunda mesa de nadie— dijo dignamente.

— No has cambiado ni un poco, eh.— reconoció Tsuki con una sonrisa gatuna que parecía decir más que sus palabras. Hinata la miró al momento y con un gesto que nadie pasó desapercibido, sonrieron.

— Ahora que sabes la verdad… ¿Qué planeas hacer?— Temari sonreía resaltando el brillo de las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Karin reconoció ese gesto. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Por algo fue parte de ellas: la estaban probando.

— Ya no hay nada que me ate a esas perdedoras— sonrió relamiendo sus labios— y son taaaaan aburridas. ¿No quieren ir a una lugar divertido? Por los viejos tiempos.

— Zorra astuta— le sonrió Ino y se levantó para abrazarla.

Al fin, después de un año separadas, las porristas al fin estaban juntas.

* * *

La sala de los Sabaku no estaba atestada de adolescentes ruidosos y cansados. Después de una gran tarde de juegos, apuestas, peleas y competencias, todos habían caído rendidos. Pero una hora antes de ese descenso, el chico Aburame se encontraba caminando por las calles oscuras de Konoha. Su teléfono vibró, lo cual lo sorprendió.

— ¿Sí?— preguntó en su típico tono seco.

— Hey— saludó el Nara— ¿Podrías prestrarme una playera? Me quede cuidando a la bebé de Asuma y Kurenai.

— Vale— fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar e ir directo a la casa de su maestra. ¿Qué por qué cargaba una playera extra? Con la combinación explosiva que eran sus amigos, lo raro sería no cargar un cambio entero.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando el pelinegro tocó. Mirai estaba ya dormida, él la estaba dejando en su cuna, así que Airi salió a abrir, preguntándose quien sería a esas horas.

—Buenas noches ¿Está Shikamaru?— fue lo único que dijo pero la pelinegra ya se encontraba tirada en el piso con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?— preguntó sorprendido al ver a la chica en el piso. El castaño solo subió los codos y entre los dos la llevaron a un sillón en la sala.

Shino le extendió una camisa negra de manga larga, sin logos o costuras excesivas. Sonrió de lado al comprobar una vez más que el Aburame y él tenían más de una cosa en común y lo invitó a tomar una taza de té.

"En lo que Airi despierta" le dijo. "No puedo hacerme cargo de una bebé y de una adolescente desmayada al mismo tiempo. Sería muy problemático". Solo de ese modo accedió a quedarse una hora más. Apenas eran las 11, podía darse ese lujo.

Cuando Airi recobró el conocimiento, se disculpó con ambos y como pudo subió a su habitación. Shino se despidió y a través de la ventana de la chica de ojos rojos observó como este le dirigía una mirada significativa a través de esos anteojos negros que la volvían loca.

Suspiró enamorada y se dejó caer en su cama esperando el momento del siguiente encuentro. Su corazón latía con fuerza y una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba su rostro, sin darse cuenta que, no muy lejos, la fuente de sus futuras tragedias estaba trazandose.

* * *

— Conozco esa mirada. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por esa oscura y perversa mente tuya?

— Oh, nada— dijo inocentemente la Hyuga mientras se aplicaba labial rojo— solo estaba pensando en lo conveniente que sería que tu gran debut de regreso fuera en el baile del sábado. ¿Sigues moviendote igual de sexy?

— El toque nunca se ha ido. No te atrevas a dudar de mí.

— Más te vale.

— Aún faltan unos días para el juego. ¿Planeas que finja amistad con las perdedoras por un tiempo más, no? ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Tan astuta como siempre. Jamás debiste irte— Temari reconoció, mientras le enchinaba las pestañas.

— Asegura que vayan al juego y averigua si planean hacernos algo ese día, oh y...— se acercó a su oído para susurrar algo. La cara de Karin delató sorpresa y malici


	9. Capítulo IX Prueba

**Heelloooo! Perdonen la demora :c.**

**Esta vez si fue por una tontería jaja. Encontré un fic que hace años había leído y no me resistí a volverlo a leer, y cada que abría la app solo podía seguirlo leyendo. Recién lo termine jaja y fue cuando me puse a darle con este capítulo, así que viene recién sacadito del horno.**

**Por cierto, acá en México tembló ayer, ¿Estan bien? ¿Cómo se encuentran sus familias? Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren sanos y salvos.**

**Última cosa jaja, quiero agradecerles por todos los hermosos reviews que me mandan, contandome los que les parece el cap, o sus experiencias, me encanta leerlos y me siento sumamente agradecida con ustedes.**

**Los amo.**

**Por cierto, Ro, cariño, amo tus reviews como no te imaginas y es muy triste eso que paso con tu amiga :c, espero que, sí así lo quieres, con el tiempo puedan reconciliarse.**

**Ahora si... a darle!**

* * *

***Pendiendo de un hilo***

**"Súplica y tal vez, solo tal vez, lo consideré" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IX. Prueba.**

Ambos castaños refunfuñaban producto de empate al escalar ese enorme árbol. Dado que fueron los primeros en llegar, ambos tenían que entrar juntos y eso no le hacía gracia a ninguno de los dos.

Se había decidido que ellos explorarian el piso de abajo, mientras que Udon y Moegi el piso de arriba. La casa estaba en completa ruina, por lo que debían tener cuidado en donde se apoyaban y caminaban. Ambos suspiraron de alivio al evitar caer en una parte donde el piso se cayó y resono con un sonido seco.

— ¿A dónde cayó eso?— preguntó en un susurro mientras apuntaba su lámpara hacia el pequeño agujero que se formó en el piso.

— ¿Crees que lo sé, genio?— susurró molesto.— Debe ser el sótano o algo así.

Hanabi rodó los ojos y bufó mientras seguía avanzando. No le veía caso a esa prueba de valor. Ella no creía en los fantasmas, y aunque los hubiera. ¿Qué podían hacerles? Solo mover algunas cosas o aparecerse de manera random frente a ellos. Nada que no pudieran superar.

— ¿Enserio tenemos que estar aquí toda la noche?

— ¿La princesita tiene miedo?

— Estoy aburrida que es diferente.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento en que solo sus respiraciones y los pasos sobre la desgastada madera se escuchaban.

— Entonces… ¿Serás la siguiente porrista reina?— preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Sí.

— ¿Y quiénes serán de tu grupito?

— Moegi, obvio y...— se puso a pensar. Realmente no es como que tuviera muchas amigas, pero eso no importaba, entre las dos lograrían grandes cosas.

— No tienes muchos amigos, ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué viene esta plática, eh?

— Odiosa. Solo estaba intentando que no te aburrieras.

Hanabi enmudecio y agradeció que la oscuridad estaba ocultando la pequeña sonrisa que eso le formó.

— Nunca he sido muy buena haciendo amigos, por eso solo tengo a Moegi.

— ¿Udon y yo no contamos?

— ¿Se consideran mis amigos?

— Si no fuera así, no te hubiéramos invitado, boba.

— Pensé que solo lo hicieron por qué no tenían a nadie más.

— Fuiste la primera persona en quien pensamos— le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, que se veía dado que su lámpara estaba cerca de su rostro— Somos amigos Hanabi.

El corazón de la castaña se llenó de calidez y con un fuerte impulso abrazandola, toma la mejilla del joven Sarutobi y depositó un casto beso sobre la misma.

* * *

Era medianoche cuando el rubio se levantó. Quito de su cara el pie del Inuzuka y tuvo que aguantar la risa al escuchar a Kankuro roncar. Esquivo a Sasuke, Sai y Suigetsu que quedaron dormidos casi uno encima del otro dado que Choji estaba todo extendido, ocupando más del espacio que había.

Cuando al fin logró salir de esa improvisada cama que hicieron en la sala del pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de que el sillón de la esquina, estaba dormido plácidamente el Hyuga y en otro sillón Lee. Se recrimino mentalmente el no haberlo pensado antes y con esa idea en la cabeza fue al baño. Una vez terminó sus necesidades y con la cabeza más fresca, se dio cuenta de que había un ausente.

Recorrió la casa lo más silenciosamente posible, al menos lo más que podía ya que siempre fue de naturaleza ruidosa y en el pequeño patio, lo encontró recargado en unos de los pilares, observando la luna.

—¿Insomnio?— le preguntó una vez que llegó a su lado.

El chico asintió. Siempre lo había tenido, no eran de a gratis esas prominentes ojeras que rodeaban sus pequeños ojos. El Uzumaki se recostó en el pasto y se hizo a un lado aunque no había nada, como invitandolo. Gaara lo entendió y se recostó junto a él, ambos admirando el cielo estrellado.

— Estaba pensando… — Naruto giró ligeramente su cabeza para verlo — en que gracias a ti esto es posible de nuevo. Hace un año no podría haber imaginado que todos pasaríamos una tarde tan agradable como ahora. Gracias.

El rubio sonrió enormemente y con calidez en su corazón expulsó una contagiosa risa, evidenciando su buen humor.

— Me alegra estar con todos ustedes ahora. Cuando estaba con Jiraiya, siempre soñé en volver a verlos, reír con todos, pasar los días a su lado. Me siento feliz de que así sea.

— Pero no estamos todos...— susurró.

— Las chicas…— dijo, entendiendo a lo que se refería.— No he podido hablar con ellas. El grupo de Hinata me evita y como intento hablarle a ellas, el grupo de Sakura tampoco me hace mucho caso. La única que parece no importarle eso es Karin, y sigue tratandome como siempre.

—Karin es el punto medio entre ambos bandos, antes fue de las porristas.

— Nee Gaara. ¿Cómo es que Hinata, Ino, Temari, Karin y Tsuki se volvieron porristas?

— Konan, Hana y Anko— a su cabeza llegaron recuerdos de las 3 chicas mencionadas. Si mal no recordaba debían llevarles 3 o 4 años, dado que eran de la generación de Itachi y su primo, Nagato.

— ¿Ellas que tienen que ver en esto?

— Eran las antiguas porristas. Ellas las eligieron, las hicieron sus protegidas, vieron su potencial y las guiaron en el camino que ahora están.

— ¿Por qué accedieron?

— Nadie lo sabe.

— ¿Y dónde están ahora?

— Hana y Konan están estudiando en el extranjero. Anko se está haciendo cargo del departamento de interrogación y tortura junto con Ibiki y el padre de Ino.

* * *

Las luces neón, el calor que iba en aumento en su cuerpo y ese sabor dulzón del alcohol mezclado con las miradas que le lanzaban a ella y a sus amigas la hacía sonreír como nunca. Se sentía poderosa, deseada, sexy nuevamente.

— ¿Qué se siente estar de nuevo en la cima?— le preguntó Ino mientras se lanzaba miradas coquetas con un chico de una mesa no muy lejana.

— Increíble— le dio un trago a su bebida y se relamio los labios disfrutando de la sexy mirada que ese chico moreno le estaba dando— Ya extrañaba este ambiente. Estar con las perdedoras es taaaaan agotador, no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea ver películas o quejarse de sus problemas existenciales.

— ¡Uhhh! ¿Qué clase de problemas?— preguntó maliciosamente la peliplateada mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Karin y jugueteaba con su cabello— ¿Algo que nos pueda servir para hacerlas trizas?

— Como no se imaginan. ¿De quién quieren saber primero?

— La perra de rosa— exigió Hinata.

— Sigue enamorada del sexy Uchiha, no ha dejado de fantasear íntimamente con él, si saben a lo que me refiero.

— Que perdedora— comenzó a reír con descaro mientras las demás le secundaban— ¿No me digas que está guardando su primera vez para ese idiota?— preguntó con acidez la chica del desierto.

—¡Uhhh! Esto les va a encantar— hizo una seña para que se acercarán, como si fuera algo que valiera la pena mantener en secreto— Sakura ya no es virgen.

—¡Nooooo!— exclamó Ino, increíblemente sorprendida— ¿Quién fue el desesperado que se cogió a la frente de marquesina?

—¡Esa es la mejor parte! Sakura estaba taaaan desesperada por no quedarse atrás de ustedes que decidió hacerle caso a uno de sus pretendientes, al menos esa ocasión.

— ¿Pretendientes? Sakura no tiene preten...— sus ojos nacarados se iluminaron en burla y una sonrisa maliciosa se le escapó— Así que estuvo con Lee.

— ¡¿Rock Lee?!— exclamó sorprendida— sí que estaba desesperada.

— Las apariencias engañan. Yo igual estuve con él— les guiño un ojo— y, siendo sincera, ha sido del mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida. Esta bien dotado y todo ese ejercicio que hace rinde frutos al momento de la acción.

— Realmente nadie se te escapa Karin— las chicas rieron con fuerza e internamente pensaron en probar alguna vez al capitán del equipo de fútbol.

— Dinos más— Hinata le dio un trago a su bebida, terminandola de golpe— ¿Qué sabes acerca de Tenten?

— Es de la única que no sabemos nada como tal— bufo Temari. Sabían cómo atacar a Sakura y Airi, eran obvias, pero la castaña seguía siendo un enigma para ellas.

— Diganme loca pero creo que Tenten podría unirse a nosotras.

— No bromees con eso Karin, es de mal gusto.

— No bromeo Tsuki. Piensenlo, es la que tiene el carácter más fuerte de esas tres y no van a negar que es bonita. Ustedes no lo han visto pero tiene un cuerpo envidiable y… siempre ha deseado pertenecer a nosotras, incluso ella reconoce lo aburrido que es estar con Sakura y Airi.

— Vaya, y yo pensé que la buenita de Tenten era una tonta subordinada de Sakura y nada más.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada y el frío comenzaba a calar. Habían decidido dar la prueba de valor por terminada en el momento que no encontraron nada tenebroso o que valiera la pena. Estaban caminando por las calles desiertas de Konoha, todos irían al complejo Hyuga ya que era la casa que estaba más cerca y la única que no tendría padres exigiendo explicaciones.

Moegi iba tomada del brazo de Hanabi mientras que Udon y Konohamaru iban unos metros detrás. Este último no dejaba de pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en aquella casa, si no fuera porque escucharon los pasos de sus dos amigos… ¿Qué hubiera podido pasar?

— Nee Hanabi— la pequeña pelinaranja le habló, provocando que saliera de las mismas cavilaciones que compartía con Konohamaru— ¿Me prestas un cambio para mañana?

— Claro— contesta sin verla.

Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas y no podía calmar los nervios que florecian en la boca de su estómago, subiendo lentamente hasta estrujarle de poquito a poco el corazón. Tomó aire y dejó que sus dudas la invadieran, por que si no, ¿de qué modo podría resolverlas?

Una vez llegaron les mostró su habitación a los chicos, les indico donde estaba el baño y ocupó junto con Moegi la habitación aledaña. La pelinaranja la convenció diciéndole que hace mucho que no dormían juntas y así ambas hablaron un par de minutos hasta que el silencio y el sueño las inundo.

Hanabi cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño llegará. Debían ser cerca de las seis de la mañana, ya que el cielo comenzaba a aclarar. Dentro de 2 horas deberían levantarse para ir a la escuela. Pensó seriamente en que una falta no los mataría y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza salió a respirar aire fresco.

Llevaba una hora intentando encontrarle explicación lógica a su actuar, y sería estupendo decir que no la encontró, pero fue lo contrario. Sabía que estaba pasando y no le gustaba nada.

— Pensé que me gustaba Kankuro...— susurro a sí misma, viéndose en el espejo del baño y dejando que el agua cayera entre sus manos. Recordó las ocasiones que le robó un latido o dos al verlo sonreír o con el simple hecho de saludarla, pero nada se comparaba con lo que pasó hace unas horas…

_Seguían recorriendo las instalaciones de la casa, después de ese pequeño momento de calidez donde Hanabi besó su mejilla, ambos se suspendieron en un silencio total, sintiéndose apenados y bobos._

_—Yo...ummm… lo siento._

_— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?_

_— E-el be...—se mordió la lengua y se reprimio mentalmente. Ella no tartamudeaba. Ella iba al grano, seco y directo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?— El beso. Disculpa, me deje llevar._

_— No debes disculparte— se apresuró— No me molesto— dijo evitando mirarla._

_Ambos se suspendieron de nuevo en silencio hasta que Hanabi chasqueo la lengua y ambos, sin saber bien porque, comenzaron a reír suavecito, como si la burbuja de tensión se hubiese roto._

_— ¿Por qué nos pusimos nervios? No es como que me gustaras o algo._

_— Lo mismo digo. Que tontería._

_Se miraron con renovada confianza y una sutil sonrisa y decidieron sentarse un rato, el frío comenzaba a calar y, como quien no quiere la cosa la distancia se fue acortando entre ambos._

_Hanabi no puso resistencia cuando los dedos de Konohamaru rozaron los suyos y jamás admitiría, ni bajo tortura, que perderse en sus ojos sería algo hipnotizante, tanto que ni sus manos entrelazadas compensaban la necesidad de sentirse cerca._

_Sus rostros fueron acortando distancias. Los alientos de ambos se conectaban de una manera casi tóxica, como si esa simple probada fuera suficiente para hacerlos adictos el uno del otro. Con desesperación escondida entreabrio sus labios, esperando el tan ansiado contacto que no sabía que deseaba desde hace… años, quizá._

_Pero eso nunca pasó. Ambos escucharon pasos bajar y como si el contacto piel con piel quemara se separaron como un resorte y se aproximaron a la fuente del sonido, donde sus amigos los estaban esperando para reportar lo que habían descubierto._

Salió del baño después de lavarse la cara como por décima vez, rogando para que el fuego que sentía en su pecho y su corazón se apagará. Tan ensimismada iba, que no notó la masculina figura con la que tuvo la mala (¿o buena?) fortuna de chocar.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? Ya casi amanece— le recriminó, huyendo al contacto visual. Se sintió tonta y estúpida. ¿Por qué huía?

— Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿No planeas ir a la escuela?— por su parte, Konohamaru no podía dejar de verla, intentando encontrar algún defecto en ella para que no sintiera esa lluvia de emociones.

"Su mal humor es constante" pensó, pero eso no era suficiente. "Es una niña mandona". No, tampoco, su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza al verla. "Le gusta a mi mejor amigo". Suspiró cansinamente. Maldita mala suerte de enamorarse de la chica que su amigo quería desde la infancia.

— Una falta no me matará— se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y pudo notar tristeza en su mirada, como si se hubiera resignado a una lucha apenas comenzar. Sintió una punzada y deseo quitar ese ápice de dolor de su mirada.

— Como sea, iré a dormir— No podía seguir más ahí. Podría concretar lo que casi se da en la casa embrujada y no le haría eso a Udon. No le rompería el corazón a su mejor amigo.

— Konohamaru...— lo llamó en un susurro.

Ambos se paralizaron, mirándose. El sol decidió comenzar a mostrar sus primeros rayos cuando se coló por las rendijas, dándole un aire fresco a la mañana y remarcando sus figuras.

— Descansa.— dijo finalmente y pasó a su lado, rozando su mano con la suya, ansiando sentir de nuevo esa calidez.

— Descansa...— susurró para sí, sabiendo que no lo escucharía— Hanabi...— se permitió saborear el nombre en su boca y comenzó a preguntarse desde cuándo es que se sentía así.

* * *

Los tacones repiqueteaban con eco en las calles de Konoha. Los resultados de esa velada habian terminado con una muy ebria Ino, siendo llevada por Tsuki a su casa, lugar donde ambas dormirian.

Karin había desaparecido no mucho después de su plática, y la segunda en irse fue Temari. Hinata pensó en ir con algún chico, cualquier desearía estar con ella, con la sexy porrista reina, pero por alguna razón esa noche se sentía fuera de sí.

Por eso, iba caminando sola por las calles de Konoha a mitad de la noche. Pasó cerca de la casa de su antigua maestra y gran consejera. Sintió calidez en su corazón y se recordó darle su regalo de aniversario con Asuma mañana. Tan ensimismada estaba que no notó que alguien la llamaba.

— Hinata— puso una mano en su hombro, esperando que así lo notará.

— Shino...— susurró y se permitió sonreír, tal vez por el nivel elevado de alcohol que había en su cuerpo o porque sabía que Shino era de confiar. No por nada, habían sido tan buenos amigos en la infancia.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— le pregunto casi paternalmente.

— Si. Siempre estoy bien— le aseguro, pero había algo en el temple serio del chico frente a ella que la desarmo por completo.

Si, esa noche no se sentía como ella misma. Venía cargando muchas emociones encontradas desde que estuvo con Kiba. ¿Qué es lo que realmente sentía por Naruto? ¿Qué tanto le gustaba Kiba?

El reencuentro con Karin y la manera en que las cosas resultaron solo podían confundirla más. Sus antiguos sentimientos, sus más sellados pensamientos, comenzaban a zumbar en su cabeza con fuerza.

— No...— susurró y se recargo en su pecho, dando de llena con el aroma masculino de quien antes fue su mejor amigo. Ahogó un llanto con una risa y permitió reconocer lo que hace años no hubiera podido admitir— Te extraño tanto Shino— lo abrazó con fuerza— eras mi mejor amigo y-y yo me aleje. Lo siento...— ya no quería frenar las lágrimas, ya no podía después de tantos años.

El castaño la abrazó con calidez, sabiendo que su vieja amiga nunca se fue, solo que estaba perdida, confundida y muy, muy herida. Nunca dejó de albergar la esperanza de que su amistad podría recuperarse.

— Vamos— secó sus lágrimas con cuidado y ambos se encaminaron al complejo Hyuga. No podía dejarla a mitad de la noche en ese estado tan vulnerable.

Durante todo el camino ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, siendo ambos de naturaleza silenciosa fue refrescante para ellos compartir esos momentos y justo antes de doblar una esquina para llegar fue que Hinata expulsó sus dudas.

— Tsuki— ante la mención de tal nombre, el Aburame se tenso, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

Sonrío internamente y no dijo nada más. Ya tenía lo necesario. Una vez la dejo en la puerta de su casa, ella le agradeció y prometió compensarselo. Le pidió quedarse, ya que era muy noche, pero él se negó amablemente y después de un intercambio de miradas se marchó.

Hinata se dejó caer en su cama después de darse un rápido y relajante baño y sonrió para sí. Esperando que ese pequeño desliz de debilidad haya sido suficiente para comunicarle que aún apreciaba su amistad como y que esperaba volverla a retomar.

— Tal vez Naruto tiene razón, tal vez si queremos volver a estar todos juntos como amigos, pero...— recordó el rostro de Sakura y sonrió con amargura— no estoy dispuesta a perdonarte.


End file.
